Protect me from what I want
by Himezarippa
Summary: Każdy ma jakieś marzenia których się boi. Zwłaszcza Harry Potter. A co jeżeli tylko jego wróg może je spełnić?   Akcja dziele się po piątym roku nauki Harry'ego. Wydarzenia z Ministerstwa go przerosły i musi stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Czy da radę?
1. Prolog

**Autor:** Himezarippa

**Paring**: HP / Lord Voldemort vel Tom Riddle

**Rating:** T lub wyżej

**Beta:** Asuka13 - jesteś kochana, za to że się podjęłaś tego karkołomnego zajęcia.

**Uwagi** : W opowiadaniu mogą zdarzyć się sceny przemocy, być może erotyczne, związek męsko/ męski, oraz wiele rzeczy, które mogą was zaskoczyć. Akcja dziele się po piątym roku nauki Harry'ego. Wydarzenia z Ministerstwa go przerosły i musi stawić czoła rzeczywistości. Czy da radę? O tym musicie przekonać się sami.

VI i VII tom zignorowane, V tom częściowo zmieniony.

Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowilling

Inspiracja: Utwór zespołu Placebo „Protect me from what I want" oraz „Pierrot the clown

**Uwaga!  
><strong>Treść rozdziału została nieznacznie zmieniona. Doszłam bowiem do wniosku, że zdecydowanie jest to najgorszy prolog w historii i sama się dziwię, że jeszcze nikt nie uciekł po przeczytaniu go z krzykiem. Teraz, jest nieco lepiej, kilka kwestii wyjaśniłam, inne usunęłam i teraz jest znośnie. No cóż już nie smęcę. Miłej lektury i mam nadzieje, że nikogo już nie zniechęcę do czytania.

Hime Za Rippa

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

_Tom_

_Czasem zastanawiam się jak to jest, że choć ciągle próbujesz mnie zabić, nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć. To głupie, przecież Cię nienawidzę. Zabiłeś moich rodziców, Cedrica, Syriusza, ciągle zsyłasz mi w nocy wizje swoich tortur, a mimo to czuję, że gdybyś tego nie robił moje życie straciłoby sens. Nie rozumiem tego. Sprawiasz mi ból, odbierasz to, co kocham i zamieniasz moją egzystencję w piekło. Więc czemu, do cholery, czemu nie potrafię wymazać z pamięci Twojego obrazu, barwy głosu, a nawet tego obrzydliwego dotyku. Powinienem Cię zabić, wyciągnąć różdżkę i przy pierwszej okazji rzucić w Ciebie Avadą. Powinienem chcieć byś cierpiał wijąc się u mych stóp, błagając o wybaczenie. A mimo to nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że miałbyś zniknąć z mojego życia. Tak jakby, wraz z Tobą odeszła cząstka mnie. Nie potrafię tego lepiej wyjaśnić. To zabawne, ale tak naprawdę jesteś jedynym stałym elementem mojej egzystencji, który nie przemija. Odkąd się urodziłem byłeś związany ze mną, najpierw przepowiednią, a teraz cząstką duszy. Mam wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną szczerą osoba względem mnie. Nigdy mnie nie oszukałeś, od zawsze jasno pokazywałeś swoje cele. Dzięki temu wiem, czego mogę się po Tobie spodziewać. Chcesz mnie zabić, nigdy tego nie ukrywałeś tego i z tą świadomością czuję się bezpieczny. To chore odnajdywać ostoje w kimś, kto wyrządził Ci tyle złego. Rozumiesz coś z tego? Ja już dawno się pogubiłem._

_Dumbledore używa mnie jak pionka na wielkiej szachownicy zwanej życiem. No dobrze, możliwe że jestem trochę ważniejszą figurą, może gońcem? Jak myślisz? Snape jest skoczkiem, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Ty zaś jesteś czarnym królem, którego mam pokonać. To mi przypomina partię z pierwszego roku. Ron powiedział wtedy, że czasem trzeba się poświęcić by można było iść dalej. Tylko czemu to ja mam się wystawić, by partia została wygrana przez jasna stronę? Jestem tym zmęczony. Stary Drops wmieszał mnie w to tak dawno i to bez mojej wiedzy, że teraz rozgrywka beze mnie straciłaby sens. Jestem jak marionetka i tylko czekam, aż ktoś przetnie sznurki bym mógł opaść na podłogę i więcej nie brać udziału w tej sztuce. Co zabawniejsze wiem, kiedy to się stanie. Wiesz kiedy Tom? Wtedy gdy spotkamy się w ostatecznej bitwie. Gdy zabijemy się nawzajem, światła zgasną, a kurtyna opadnie. Tak Riddle, gdy Ty zginiesz ja pójdę w twoje ślady i na odwrót. „**I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje**…". Tak brzmi koniec przepowiedni. Jesteśmy związani ze sobą do naszego ostatniego tchnienia. I co jest intrygujące to to, że cieszę się z tego. Świadomość, że będziesz ze mną, gdy będę umierać napawa mnie dziwnym spokojem._

_Sam nie wiem, czemu postanowiłem napisać do Ciebie. Przecież wrogowie nie mają w zwyczaju korespondować ze sobą, wylewać swych żalów i dzielić się ze sobą swymi najskrytszymi przemyśleniami. A jednak to robię, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi. Wiem, ze mi nie odpiszesz, nie jestem na tyle głupi by łudzić się, że w przypływie dobrego humoru napiszesz „Hej Harry, dziękuję za Twój ostatni list. Bardzo się ucieszyłem widząc go". Nie, to się nie stanie. W cuda już dawno przestałem wierzyć. Zastanawiam się, czy jest w ogóle coś, w co wierzę. Czy mam prawdziwe marzenia? Chyba nie. Kiedyś było to pragnienie rodziny, prawdziwego ciepła. Teraz to już jest nie ważne, zrozumiałem, że niektóre rzeczy nie są dla takich jak ja. Choć pragnąłem tego, przez tak długi czas, bo od małego niczego takiego nie miałem, no może jeszcze kiedy byłem niemowlakiem. Ale tego nie pamiętam, więc jak mam się czepiać tej nikłej iskierki wspomnień o domu? Tu jesteśmy tacy podobni Tom, nie zaprzeczaj. Oboje od zawsze sami, poniewierani przez mugoli. W Hogwarcie też nie było lepiej prawda? Byłeś samotnikiem, ja tak naprawdę też nim jestem. Mam Rona i Hermionę, ale oni mnie nie rozumieją, widzą i wierzą w to, co chcą, nie w to, co jest prawdą. Nie dostrzegają rzeczy oczywistych, które podawane są im na tacy. Nie widzą manipulacji Dumbledora, tego jak traktuje mnie wujostwo, nie dostrzegają tego, co się dzieje poza Hogwartem. To jeszcze dzieci i nie mam im tego za złe. Mimo to czuję jakby dzieliła nas prawdziwa przepaść. Czasem mam wrażenie, jakbym był starcem a oni moimi wnukami. Merlinie, mieć za wnuka Weasley'a, chyba bym się zabił. No dobra nie, ale przeraża mnie taka myśl. W ogóle dobija mnie świadomość, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zaznałem dzieciństwa. Odkąd trafiłem do wujostwa, musiałem szybko dorosnąć. Chyba żaden pięciolatek w Wielkiej Brytanii nie musiał gotować, prać czy sprzątać. Przez to wszystko mam wrażenie, że jestem o jakieś dziesięć może dwadzieścia lat starszy. A po tym co się stało w Ministerstwie, czuję że utraciłem już wszystko, co pozwalało mi zachować dziecięce spojrzenie na świat._

_Wiesz, jaki jest jedyny moment, który pozwala mi mieć wrażenie, że jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy? Co pomaga mi wyczarować Patronusa? Przebłyski wspomnienia, w którym zabijasz moja matkę. Wiedza, iż kochała mnie na tyle mocno by oddać za mnie życie. Poświecenie mojej mamy jest jedynym światłem zdolnym wzbudzić moją magię, by dać mi odrobinę ciepła. Rozumiesz? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że najszczęśliwsza chwila mojego życia była tak dawno, że nawet jej nie pamiętam i dotyczy ona śmierci moich najbliższych. Czy ja jestem normalny? Zwątpiłem już w to Tom. Ty też tam byłeś, co tylko dowodzi w jakiś irracjonalny sposób, że najszczęśliwsze chwile spędziłem przy Tobie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Harry Potter, Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył, Złoty Chłopiec, Wybraniec, Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata najlepiej się czuje przy Lordzie Voldemorcie. Oszalałem. __Powinno się mnie zamknąć w Świętym Mungo, albo od razu wysłać do Azkabanu__. _

_Kiedy tak to czytam nie mogę pozbyć się odczucia, jakoby zależało mi na Tobie Tom. Brzmię jak zakochana nastolatka, która wyznaje swoje uczucia ukochanemu. Może coś w tym jest. Może tym jest właśnie miłość. Nigdy jej nie zaznałem, nie czułem jej tak samo jak i Ty. Nie zapytam Cię jak to jest kochać i być kochanym, nie odpowiesz mi. Wiem jednak, że nie żywię do Ciebie żadnych romantycznych uczuć. To coś jakby, sam nie wiem, lojalność, przywiązanie, ewentualnie miłość jak do opiekuna, choć zdecydowanie nie wierzę w to, że żywię którąś z wymienionych powyżej cech względem Ciebie. Ale wierzę, że wiesz co mam na myśli. Znajduje zrozumienie u swego wroga, jakie to żałosne. Czy aż tak nisko upadłem? Ciekawe czy gdyby nie połączyła nas przepowiednia byłbym po Twojej stronie i stał u Twojego boku. Czy moje życie byłoby lepsze? Czy bylibyśmy szczęśliwi? Nie zaprzeczaj Tom, wiem, ze ty też masz uczucia, choć się do nich nie przyznajesz. Zamknąłeś je w sobie, ukryłeś je i zapomniałeś o nich. Ale one istnieją. Szkoda, że nie będę w stanie się przebić przez Twoją skorupę, by odkryć czy mam rację. Nie mam na to siły i chyba nawet nie chcę. Boję się tego co by się wtedy stało. Możliwe, że moje życie stanęłoby na głowie, a mimo wszystko tego nie chcę. Przywykłem już do ciągłej gry, udawania zbawcy świata. Nie jestem nim, ale takim chcą mnie widzieć inni. Daje to złudne poczucie stabilności. Oczekują ode mnie niewykonalnego. Niech więc tak będzie, już przywykłem do myśli, że nie mogę decydować o swoim życiu. Poddałem się mu. Tak jest lepiej dla wszystkich._

_Tom, myślałeś kiedyś nad tym, co by się stało, gdybyś nie był tym, kim jesteś? Co by było, gdybyś to nie Ty był Czarnym Panem? Co by się stało, gdybyś nie trafił do sierocińca? Ja też czasem zadaje sobie takie pytania. Zastanawiam się czy potrafiłbym być kimś innym niż Harrym Potterem. To nie ma sensu, a mimo to robię to. Czasem, gdy śnię, a ty nie zsyłasz na mnie wizji, widzę siebie, jako na przykład szczęśliwego młodzieńca z kochającymi rodzicami, bratem lub siostrą. Lecz gdy tylko się budzę rzeczywistość mnie przerasta. Boję się Tom, boję się, że któregoś dnia nie będę potrafił się obudzić. Boję się tego pragnienia. To mnie zabija. Jak mam się tego pozbyć? Chcę się zamknąć na świat i tylko wykonać misję, do której zmusza mnie dyrektor. Czy to tak wiele?_

_Nie chce być już Chłopcem- Który- Przeżył. Chce być Harrym, który wreszcie zniknie ze sceny. Pomożesz mi Tom? Proszę. Chcę byś mnie zabił. Szybko i niemal bezboleśnie. Chcę byś to Ty rzucił na mnie Avadę i był przy mnie gdy wydam z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Wiem, że to dość dziwna prośba, ale liczę, że po tym, co przeczytałeś przyznasz mi rację. Nie widzę większego sensu, by musieć kontynuować swój żywot. Swoją drogą, myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że Dumbledore powoli niszczy Twoje Horkruksy, dlatego dla swojego własnego dobra ukryj gdzieś Nagini. Póki ona żyje powinieneś być bezpieczny. Mam też dla Ciebie niespodziankę. Ja też jestem jednym z nich, ale póki żyje, choć jeden z Horkruksów, powinno Cię to uchronić przed śmiercią. Nie wiem ile ich stworzyłeś, nie udało mi się dowiedzieć za dużo. Nie pytaj mnie też skąd wiem, bo chwilowo i tak ci nie powiem. To bez znaczenia._

_ To jak Tom pomożesz mi? Pomożesz mi się uwolnić od moich pragnień? Zabijesz mnie, bym nie musiał już więcej śnić na jawie o rzeczach, które nie są dla mnie? _

_Twój_

_Harry_


	2. Rozdział I

Dziękuję, za wasz pozytywny odzew. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, zwłaszcza, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny Chapter was nie zawiedzie. I ponownie inspiracją były utwory zespołu Placebo. A teraz miłej lektury ^ ^

**Uwaga:** Rozdział zbetowany przez moją kochaną - Asukę13

**I**

-Chłopcze pośpiesz się!- z kuchni dobiegał piskliwy głos ciotki Petunii. Szczupła kobieta o końskiej twarzy i nienaturalnie długiej szyi była wyraźnie podirytowana. Nie trzeba było nawet na nią patrzeć by to wiedzieć. W jej głosie było tyle jadu, że nawet dziecko bez wątpienia doszłoby do takich wniosków. Dla jeszcze piętnastoletniego Harrego nie było to żadną nowością. Zdążył przywyknąć do złego humoru swej ciotki, szczególnie wtedy, gdy był on kierowany w jego kierunku. Czym prędzej zszedł na dół i od razu została wciśnięta mu w dłonie lista zadań na dziś. Kolejny stały punkt dnia. Tutaj na Privet Drive 4 zawsze tak było. Co rano zielonooki chłopak zostawał zasypywany masą obowiązków, które przerosłyby nawet skrzata domowego. I jemu w przeciwieństwie do tych małych stworzeń, wykonywanie prac domowych nie dawało żadnej satysfakcji.

Bez słowa sprzeciwu zabrał się za pierwszy punkt listy. Choć nie dochodziła jeszcze godzina ósma, kuchnia zalśniła wręcz sterylną czystością, w każdym najmniejszym nawet zakamarku. Chyba nawet Malfoyowie, ze swoją bandą skrzatów, nie mogli mieć tak wysprzątanych pomieszczeń. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jego wujostwo zawsze znajdowało coś, do czego mogli się przyczepić. Jeżeli nie była to mikroskopijna plamka na kuble na śmieci, to obiektem ich niezadowolenia zostawała krzywko położona łyżeczka na stole. Przecież jak można w ogóle ośmielić się nie zachować idealnej symetrii przy ekspresowym tempie nakrywania do posiłku!

Dursleyowie weszli do kuchni dokładnie w chwili, gdy Harry odstawiał ostatnią porcję na okrągłym stole. Trzy talerze były wypełnione po brzegi bekonem i jajecznicą. Do tego cała sterta idealnie przypieczonych grzanek, herbata, kawa i sok pomarańczowy. Kwiaty w wazonie pachniały cudownie rozsiewając wszędzie powiew świeżości. Mimo to Harry czekał jak na ścięcie. Oczekiwał, że zaraz dostanie burę za coś absurdalnego. No i nie przeliczył się.

-Chłopczę, co to ma znaczyć?- baryton Dursleya przeciął powietrze niczym bicz. Chłopak mimowolnie skulił się w sobie zatrzymując wzrok na czubkach swoich rozpadających się butów. W napięciu czekał na nadchodzącą tyradę swojego opiekuna, nie wiedząc co tym razem zrobił źle.

-Pytam po raz ostatni ty durny bachorze, co to ma znaczyć!- warknął Vernon wyraźnie będąc na granicy swojej cierpliwości. Przy nim nawet Snape był oazą spokoju i miłosierdzia. Chyba nawet Neville nie potrafił tak szybko wyprowadzić z równowagi Mistrza Eliksirów, jak robił to Potter względem swojego wujka. Ale przecież tym razem nic nie zrobił! Wszystko było idealne, tak jak tego oczekiwali. Nawet udało mu się wykonać kilka malutkich czynności ponadprogramowych. Więc czemu? To prawda, ostatnio wuj był w fatalnym nastroju. W jego firmie nie układało się najlepiej, przechodzili jakiś kryzys i to na Dursley'u spoczywała odpowiedzialność poprawienia sytuacji. Jak łatwo się domyślić, nie radził sobie z presją, często wracał do domu pijany, a Harry był osobą, na której wyładowywał swoje napięcie.

-Przepraszam wujku, nie chciałem Cię zdenerwować. Zaraz się poprawię obiecuję- chłopak wyrzucił to z siebie szybko, w bezsilności zaciskając nieduże pięści.

-Taaak?- Veron specjalnie przeciągał samogłoskę patrząc z nienawiścią na „dziwoląga". –Bardzo dobrze, więc powiedz mi co takiego poprawisz. Co tym razem bachorze zrobiłeś źle?- na pulchnej twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Wiedział, że dzieciak nie ma pojęcia, gdzie leży jego wina i torturowanie go w ten sposób było niezmiernie zabawne.

Dudley przeskakiwał wzrokiem ze swojego ojca na kuzyna i z powrotem. To była jego ulubiona rozrywka od rana. Obserwowanie poniżania Harrego było wspaniałe i po prostu nie mógł sobie odpuścić tego punktu programu. Sam bardzo chętnie to robił, kiedy tylko jego rodzic nie był w nastroju na zwracanie uwagi na dziwoląga. Petunia zaś zdawała się nie zauważać zachowania męża jakby było to naturalną i najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

-Ja… Ja nie wiem wujku, przepraszam- wyjąkał nastolatek z narastającą paniką. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zimny, nienawistny śmiech. W takich chwilach nienawidził Verona najbardziej na świecie. Nawet Voldemort byłby teraz lepszy niż to. Gdyby miał wybierać, wolałby spotkać się z całą armią Śmierciożerców, niż przebywać w kuchni ze swoim opiekunem. Żałosne.

-Tak myślałem ty głupi smarkaczu. Skoro nie dostrzegasz swoich błędów nie dostaniesz nic do jedzenia do jutra! I tak jestem łaskawy! Powinienem cię zamknąć w komórce i czekać, aż zaczniesz błagać o litość, ty nic nie warty śmieciu. Jesteś nikim Potter, nikim rozumiesz? Nikogo nie obchodzisz nawet tych swoich pseudo przyjaciół. I wiesz czemu? Bo jesteś dziwolągiem jakich mało, powinieneś już dawno zdechnąć jak pies i nawet nikt by nie zapłakał po tobie. A teraz znikaj mi z oczu pókim dobry i bierz się do roboty!- ryknął co sił w płucach. Jego twarz była czerwona ze złości, a ręce trzęsły mu się od powstrzymywanych emocji. Mimo to był z siebie dumny. Dziś przeszedł samego siebie w wyzywaniu chłopaka. I to za co? Za to, że Potter nie zniknął z kuchni w chwili, gdy oni przekroczyli jej próg. Tak błędem Pottera było samo to, że istniał i ośmielił się im pokazać na oczy.

-Nadal tu jesteś?- warknął Vernon ostatecznie otrząsając chłopaka z szoku. Ten, czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy swojego wujka.

To bolało. To tak cholernie bolało. Wiedział, ze Dursley mówił to specjalnie żeby tylko go zranić, ale mimo to powiedział dokładnie to samo o czym myślał Harry. Nieświadomie potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Tak Potter uważał, że jest nikim. Nikim ważnym, ani wyjątkowym. Gdzie tylko się nie pojawiał niósł ze sobą kłopoty i nieszczęścia. Czemu to musiał być zawsze on? Co takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że teraz musi cierpieć. Vernon miał racje, nikogo nie obchodził. Jego przyjaciele mieli ważniejsze sprawy niż choćby napisanie do niego krótkiej notatki. Dumbledore był zbyt zajęty by przejmować się swoim Złotym Chłopcem, Lupin mu pewnie jeszcze nie wybaczył śmierci Syriusza. Właśnie, Syriusz. Na samo wspomnienie swojego ojca chrzestnego, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. To była jego wina, tylko wyłącznie jego wina. Gdy posłuchał dyrektora i przyłożył się do oklumencji nic by się nie stało. A tak uwierzył w fałszywą wizję i doprowadził do straty Łapy. Nienawidził się za to. Jak on mógł być taki głupi!

Takie myśli towarzyszyły mu cały dzień, kiedy to w palącym słońcu kosił trawnik, pielił grządki, malował szopę i płot oraz przycinał gałęzie pobliskiego drzewa. Był odwodniony, cały mokry od potu, skóra na karku była poparzona, a żołądek boleśnie krzyczał o choćby odrobinę pożywienia. Ile to już nie jadał? Dzień? Dwa? A może tydzień. Nie był pewny. Powoli zapominał jak to jest mieć pełny brzuch. Dursley'owie skutecznie utrudniali mu dostęp do wszelkich „przywilejów" takich jakby choćby kromka chleba. Ile tak jeszcze wytrzyma? Czy ktoś byłby zawiedzony, gdyby Chłopiec- Który- Przeżył umarłby z głodu u swoich opiekunów? Nie, pewnie nie.

Było już sporo po zachodzi słońca, gdy wreszcie skończył swoje obowiązku w ogrodzie. Był wykończony, brudny i przygnębiony. Miał dość wszystkiego fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Ale nie dane mu było jeszcze zaznać upragnionego wytchnienia. Jego praca się jeszcze nie skończyła. Szybko umył ręce i przygotował kolacje dla Dursleyów. Zapachy posiłku wcale mu nie pomagały zagłuszyć ssącego wołania żołądka. Po raz kolejny miał ochotę zasnąć i się nie obudzić. Czemu nie miał na tyle odwagi by samemu ze sobą skończyć? Naprawdę był żałosnym, nic nie wartym dzieciakiem.

oOo

W tym samym czasie, Czarny Pan siedział na swoim tronie w Sali Audiencyjnej Czarnego Dworu. To tu odbywały się wszelkie spotkania ze Śmierciożercami, to tu torturowano przeciwników Tego Którego Nie Wolno wymawiać. Tu też był dom Lorda. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie się on naprawdę znajduje. Na okolicę były nałożone silne zaklęcia antydeportacyjne i zwodzące. Poplecznicy czarnoksiężnika mogli się tu pojawić jedynie wtedy, gdy dostawali wezwanie. To wszystko gwarantowało bezpieczeństwo kryjówki najniebezpieczniejszego czarodzieja świata.

Ten właśnie obracał różdżkę w swoich smukłych palcach i z odrazą przyglądał się Śmierciożercy składającemu mu raport z kolejnej zawalonej misji. Doprawdy, czy tak trudno jest wybić niewielką wioskę z mugoli? Czy prosi o tak dużo? Wysłał tam naprawdę pokaźny odział, a Ci głupcy ośmielili się nie wykonać rozkazu.

Czerwone oczy Lorda zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a twarz przybrała wyraz wściekłości. Zdecydowanie nie był dziś w dobrym humorze.

-Milcz! Jesteście bandą nieudaczników! Nie potraficie nawet pokonać Aurorów i wy ośmielacie się stawać teraz przede mną i błagać o litość! Czarny Pan nie wybacza. _Crucio_- krzyki śmierciożercy zdawały się wypełniać każdą możliwą, wolną przestrzeń Sali. Mężczyzna zwijał się na kamiennej podłodze, paznokciami ryjąc gładką posadzkę. Krew płynęła nieprzerywanie z jego nosa, zostawiając nieciekawe ślady u stóp Lorda. Ten tym bardziej się skrzywił i cofnął zaklęcie.

-Zabrać go stąd i lepiej żeby nie zawiódł mnie ponownie. Rozejść się!- wysyczał złowrogo. Nikomu nie trzeba były powtarzać tego dwa razy. Dwóch śmierciożerców stojących najbliżej torturowanego, zabrało go i po chwili sala była pusta. Lord opadł na tron i z cichym westchnieniem zdawał się rozkoszować echem niedawnego krzyku.

oOo

Na Privet Drive 4, czarnowłosy chłopak wyrwał się ze swojego koszmaru. Suche gardło i łzy na policzkach powiedziały mu, że znowu krzyczał i łkał przez sen. Czemu Tom musi zsyłać mu wizje co noc? Czy choć raz nie może dać mu spokoju? Nagle ogarnęła go jeszcze większa panika. Skoro krzyczał przez sen znaczy, że obudził wujostwo. _Nie, nie, nie! Błagam tylko nie to!_ Powtarzał szybko w myślach, lecz wtedy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem. W progu stał nie kto inny jak Vernon ze skurzanym pasem w ręku.

-Mówiłem ci już niewdzięczny bachorze co się stanie, jeżeli jeszcze raz nas obudzisz!- pucołowata twarz zawisła nad łóżkiem Harry'ego.

Pierwsze uderzenie spadło niespodziewanie. Piskliwy krzyk wydarł się z gardła chłopca, gdy tylko poczuł palący ból płynący od jego ręki. Zaraz potem padło następne i kolejne smagnięcie pasa. Harry zwinął się w kłębek chowając głowę w ramionach. Ciosy co raz znajdowały swoje miejsce na wąskich plecach nastolatka, który już nawet nie krzyczał. Łkał tylko cicho w poduszkę modląc się o szybki koniec.

_Tom, czy choć raz nie możesz się okazać człowiekiem i po prostu spełnić mojego życzenia? Wolę zginąć z Twojej ręki niż z wujka. _

Kolejnego uderzenia już nie poczuł osuwając się w błogą ciemność…


	3. Rozdział II

Przed wami kolejny rozdział, mojego debiutanckiego opowiadania. Muszę przyznać, że powstawał on w bólach i kilku wersjach. Ciężko było mi ułożyć w jakiś sensowny sposób myśli, by wyszło coś co nadawałoby do pokazania opinii publicznej. No ale w końcu jest!

Chcę ten rozdział zadedykować _**Shizuo**_. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie poddałabym się już po drugiej nieowocnej probie. Dziękuję, za to, że dałeś mi po łbie i przedyskutowałeś ze mną pomysły. Tak wiec całość jest specjalnie dla Ciebie!

**Beta**: Asuka13

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Księżyc już dawno wisiał wysoko na niebie, gdy Czarny Pan powrócił do swojego gabinetu. To spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Miał się dowiedzieć, że misja przebiegła bez najmniejszych problemów, że wioska została oczyszczona z tego robactwa zwanego mugolami, oraz że zniknęło kilku zdrajców krwi. Ale nie, oczywiście nic nie mogło pójść tak jak to sobie zaplanował. Jak zwykle Stary Głupiec i jego Zakon musieli pokrzyżować jego zamiary. Czy choć raz nie mogli sobie odpuścić i pójść zająć się czymś innym, niż poczynaniami Lorda Voldemorta? Czy pragnie tak wiele? No właśnie, jeden dzień wolny od ratowania świata i ciemna strona byłaby zadowolona. No i Aurorzy mieli by o kilkanaście istnień mniej do pilnowania.

No, a teraz po krótkiej rozkoszy płynącej z okazywania swego niezadowolenia, musiał wrócić do nudnego użerania się z dokumentami. Praca biurowa, jakkolwiek komicznie nie brzmi to w odniesieniu do Postrachu Czarodziejów. Dla większości ludzi mogłoby być nie lada zaskoczeniem, że ktoś tak jak on, może mieć stosy papierkowej roboty, którą musiał się zająć. Zwykle odkładał to na później, na czas, gdy będzie w lepszym nastroju, ale nie da się w wieczność unikać obowiązków. Zwłaszcza tych. Voldemort musiał się zająć swoimi planami przejęcia i prawdopodobnie zniszczenia Ministerstwa. Powinien przejrzeć raporty swoich sojuszników, a wszystko po to, by być gotowym na każdą ewentualność. Nikt nie mówił, że zdobycie władzy w Wielkiej Brytanii może być aż tak czasochłonne. Wcześniej zawsze mu się wydawało, że po prostu dzięki swojej mocy i kilku szeroko zakrojonym akcjom uda mu się pokonać jasną stronę w przeciągu maksymalnie paru miesięcy. Teraz jednak, po swoich licznych niepowodzeniach musiał przyznać, że dokładny, skrupulatny plan był podstawą. A jak każdy wie, takie działania wymagają ogromnych nakładów cierpliwości, których to Czarny Pan nie miał.

Siedział przy biurku, przerzucając pergaminy, gdy z pomiędzy licznej korespondencji wypadła nieduża, niepozorna koperta. Nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, a mimo to przyciągnęła uwagę Największego Bydlaka Anglii. Powoli podniósł ją i chyba tylko dzięki wieloletniej praktyce w panowaniu nad własnymi emocjami, jego twarz nie wykrzywiła się w szczerym zaskoczeniu. Na odwrocie koperty, czarnym atramentem wypisane były dane nadawcy:

_„Harry Potter_

_Privet Drive 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey"_

Czemu Złoty Chłopiec miałby pisać do niego list? I do tego podawać dokładne miejsce swojego pobytu? Nie to, żeby wcześniej było ono dla niego zagadką, miał przecież Severusa który siłą rzeczy musiał znać adres zamieszkania dzieciaka. Ba, od dawna był obserwowany przez ludzi swojego największego wroga. Więc po co do niego napisał? Jest aż tak pewny siebie czy po prostu głupi? Osobiście obstawiał tą drugą opcję. Nagle wszelkie inne dokumenty przestały mieć znaczenie. Musiał się przekonać, czego chce ten szczeniak. Co też było tak ważnego, by w ogóle próbować kontaktować się z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?

Otworzył list i jego szkarłatne oczy skupiły się na tekście. Blada twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Zimny wyraz obojętności z typową dla niego domieszką nienawiści do całego świata. Nawet najlepszy legilimenta bez wahania postawiłby cały stos galeonów na to, że Czarny Pan nie jest w żadnym stopniu zainteresowany treścią czytanego pergaminu. Nic bowiem nie wskazywało na to, by było inaczej. Ale przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że Sami- Wiecie- Kto był jednym z największych oklumentów w dziejach. Oh, jak dobrze się ukrywał z rosnącą ciekawością i podnieceniem wynikającym z tego nieoczekiwanego listu.

Voldemort nie dowierzał w to, co miał przed oczami. Ten stary głupiec znowu próbował go przechytrzyć i to w jaki sposób! Zmanipulował aż tak dobrze chłopaka, że ten zamierza się poświęcić i pójść na pewną śmierć? Ba, nawet sam się o nią prosi! Bezczelny gówniarz! Nikomu nie może ujść na sucho tak śmiały przejaw głupoty czy, jak to inni nazywają, gryfońskiej odwagi. Tak, w tym liście widział tylko podstęp Trzmiela, Potter był zbyt dużym idiotą by wpaść na to wszystko, co było zawarte w tej treści, a wątpił by Dumbledore po raz pierwszy był szczery z chłopakiem. I to w aż tak ważnych sprawach. Ale nawet, jeżeli Jego- Największe- Utrapienie wykazało się, aż taką inteligencją i domyśliło się niektórych rzeczy to co takiego skłoniło go do tak sentymentalnej bzdury jaką był ten list? Bez przesady, zabicie tego kundla to jeszcze nie powód, by błagać o śmierć. Ludzie umierają codziennie, a Potter tylko histeryzuje po utracie jednej osoby. Żałosne.

-Glizdogonie- jego głos był tak lodowaty, że mógłby wywołać taki sam efekt jak pojawienie się Dementorów. Nie mówił głośno, jednak po chwili w jego gabinecie pojawiła się skulona postać tuląca do siebie srebrzysty cień imitujący dłoń.

-P..Panie?- wyjąkał padając do stóp czarnoksiężnika. Cały dygotał ze strachu pocąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. U Lorda Voldemorta wzbudzał tylko obrzydzenie. Gdyby nie był przydatny już dawno poczęstowałby go Avadą. Co jak co, ale nienawidził słabości, a ten szczur nie był niczym innym jak tylko jej ucieleśnieniem.

-Przyprowadź tu Severusa i Lucjusza. Szybko- mały człowiek wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu swojego Pana. Bał się go, jednak zawsze czuł pociąg do ludzi obdarzonych mocą. Zachwycał się nią, pławiąc się w jej blasku. Nawet jeżeli była ona koloru śmiercionośnego zaklęcia.

Glizdogon pospiesznie opuścił gabinet, by wykonać rozkaz. Owszem, Czarny Pan mógł ich wezwać za pomocą mrocznego znaku, ale skoro i tak ta dwójka Śmierciożerców pozostała jeszcze w jego dworze to niech ta namiastka człowieka na coś się przyda i po nich pójdzie. Zresztą potrzebował chwilę czasu, by przemyśleć to co przeczytał. Choć jego twarz była nie wzruszona, przez jego umysł przelatywały miliony myśli. Co ten stary głupiec chce osiągnąć? A może to naprawdę pomysł Pottera, a jeżeli tak to czy to pułapka, czy dzieciak rzeczywiście chce się wystawić? No i najważniejsze, skąd ten bachor wie o horkruksach. To, że Drops się domyśli było tylko kwestią czasu, chociaż i tak zajęło mu to nad wyraz długo. Ale przecież i tak nie powiedziałby o tym Nadziei Czarodziejskiego Świata. Co do tego był absolutnie pewien. Z tego co mówił Snape, dyrektor trzymał chłopaka z dala od wszelkich istotnych informacji traktując go jedynie jak mięso armatnie, które im mniej wie, tym jest skuteczniejsze.

Ciche pukanie przerwało przemyślenia postrachu czarodziejów. Skinieniem dłoni otworzył drzwi i w pomieszczeniu stanęła dwójka jego gości.

-Severusie, Lucjuszu, wykonacie dla mnie pewną bardzo ważną misję i lepiej dla was, by się ona powiodła – przerażający uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Czarnego Pana wywołując dreszcz obrzydzenia u dwójki śmierciożerców.

oOo

Ranek nastał zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. Rany, po nocnej wizycie Dursleya wciąż piekły niemiłosiernie przy najmniejszym ruchu. Z głębszych nacięć ciągle sączyła się krew przyklejając koszulę do pleców chłopca powodując ból przy każdej próbie poprawienia ubioru. Niestety nie był to pierwszy raz w przeciągu tych wakacji i teraz ledwo zaleczone obrażenia postanowiły przypomnieć o sobie. Fioletowe sińce pokrywały ciało Harry'ego podkreślając czerwone pręgi po pasku. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak teraz wyglądały jego plecy. Bał się spojrzeć na nie w lustrze. Czy blizny układały się już w jakiś misterny wzór? A może przypadkiem powstały tam nacięcia w kształcie run, z których Hermiona mogłaby wyczytać jego przyszłość. Nie zapomnij o tym, nigdy nie powie przyjaciołom o tym co się dzieje na Privet Drive. Nie uwierzą mu, przecież w ich mniemaniu Dumblodore nie pozwoliłby mu wracać do domu, gdzie codziennie jest niszczony fizycznie i psychicznie. Tak, był sam i znowu boleśnie o tym przekonywał. Ciekawe czy kiedyś ta myśl przestanie boleć?

Deszcz za oknem przyjął z niemal nabożną czcią. Fakt, ulewa nie znaczyła jeszcze, że Dursley'owie okażą miłosierdzie i pozwolą mu pracować w domu, ale bębniące krople dawały choć minimalny cień nadziei.

Pomimo piekącego bólu towarzyszącemu mu od pierwszej nocy spędzonej tego lata w hrabstwie Surrey, pospiesznie zszedł na dół by powtórzyć swoje rutynowe obowiązki. Tym razem Vernon, nie mógł go ukarać za to samo przewinienie co poprzedniego dnia. Gdy tylko wszedł do kuchni, posiłek był już nałożony, a po Potterze nie było śladu. Chociaż raz zachował się tak jak powinien.

Wujostwo gryfona miało dzisiaj przyjmować jakiś ważnych gości. Nie chcąc powtórki z czasów wakacji Pottera po pierwszym roku, wysłano go na poddasze, by zajął się sprzątaniem strychu. Dla pewności, zamknęli go na klucz, by nawet nie myślał o jakichkolwiek pomysłach z lewitującym tortem, czy nadmuchaniem którejś z przybyłych osób. Harry'emu było to na rękę. Mógł być sam w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie krople uderzające o dach tworzyły przyjemną dla ucha melodię. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł się spokojny. To zabawne, czuł się lepiej będąc zamkniętym na dusznym poddaszu niż będąc na otwartej przestrzeni ogrodu wujostwa. Naprawdę oszalał.

Bez pośpiechu, nie chcąc narobić zbędnego hałasu i przy okazji by nie podrażnić pleców, zabrał się za ustawianie zgromadzonych tu gratów. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że mimo pedantycznej natury ciotki Petunii, ta była w stanie zgromadzić aż tyle niepotrzebnych rupieci. Stare, popsute zabawki Dudleya, niedziałające sprzęty, czy też rzeczy, które już nie były pierwszej świeżości zajmowały ¾ pomieszczenia. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, po co to trzymać. Przecież rozbitej konsoli, czy połamanego krzesła nie da się już naprawić. Zresztą Dursley'ów było stać na nowe rzeczy, nie musieli tego trzymać. Pochłonięty tego typu rozważaniami, powoli porządkował strych.

Z parteru dobiegały go ciche odgłosy przyjęcia. Nie, nie żałował, że go na nim nie ma. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że z powodu zamknięcia tutaj nie miał w ustach posiłku od rana. Ba nawet dłużej. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Nawet nie zauważał, jak w przeciągu tych dwóch tygodni wychudł, zdawał się nie widzieć coraz bardziej wystających kości, podkrążonych oczu i zszarzałej cery. To nie było ważne. Traktował to, jako zasłużona karę, za swoje grzechy. Jedno mógł jednak stwierdzić z całą pewnością. Po tym, co przeszedł w tym roku i czego się dowiedział (w sposób nie koniecznie legalny), zmienił się. Był świadomy tego, że z dawnego Harry'ego niewiele zostało. Wraz ze śmiercią Syriusza, umarła w nim jakaś ważna część. Nie był już tym samym chłopakiem co kiedyś. Dojrzał, spoważniał, zamknął się w sobie i zdawał się rozumieć konsekwencję swoich czynów. Gdyby wtedy pomyślał, wszystko byłoby inaczej. Niechciane obrazy napłynęły przed jego oczy i tylko dzięki zagryzionej wardze i szybkiemu wyciszeniu się, udało mu się nie rozpłakać. Merlinie, jak pragnął o tym zapomnieć! Albo chociaż nauczyć się odcinać się od własnych emocji do czasu, aż Tom z nim skończy.

Został mu do sprzątnięcia ostatni róg strychu. Było tu najwięcej kurzu i starych pudeł. Bez wątpienia nikt tu nie zaglądał od dawna. Pewnie to tu trafiały te wszystkie rzeczy, o których chciano zapomnieć, ale nie można ich było od tak wyrzucić. Na chwilę zatliła się w nim przemożna potrzeba, by odkryć co też tam takiego jest. Poczuł ten dobrze sobie znany dreszczy przygody, choć wiedział, że nic ciekawego tutaj nie znajdzie. Mimo to lubił węszyć i wreszcie przyjął to do wiadomości. Zresztą, kiedy znowu będzie mieć okazje zajrzeć do tych rzeczy? To może być tylko ten jeden raz w życiu. Nim jednak sięgnął do najbliższego pudła zdążył się opanować. Nie, zaraz, to nie jego sprawa. Wujostwo musiało mieć jakiś powód, by to tu zostawić i to znaczy, że Harry nie powinien tam zaglądać. To rzeczy dotyczące ich życia, nie jego. Papiery w środku nie uratują nikogo, ani nie pokażą niczego w nowym świetle. Nie dadzą mu informacji, których potrzebował. To zwykłe mugolskie dokumenty, nic poza tym. Bez słowa zabrał się za zmywanie kurzu i pajęczyn.

Po jakiejś godzinie, większość pudeł była już poukładana w równych stosach. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku, ale efekt był warty wszelkich trudów. Oczywiście, nikt tego nie doceni, ale to nie ważne. Może jednak uda mu się uniknąć dziś kary?

Kładł właśnie ostatni karton, na samym szczycie stosu, gdy kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Z dołu dobiegł go głośny wybuch śmiechu przerywając tym samym panującą ciszę, blizna zapiekła go niemiłosiernie, poślizgnął się na wilgotnej ścierce lądując tym samym z dużym łoskotem na podłodze zrzucając na siebie odkładane pudło. Jego zawartość rozsypała się wokół niego, gdy ten walczył o utrzymanie świadomości. Ból blizny był dotkliwy, jednak zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Za to kostka dobitnie przypominała mu o swoim istnieniu.

_Świetnie, pewnie ją skręciłem, a już na pewno porządnie _zwichnąłem jęknął w myślach podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Kolejne, tym razem głośniejsze jęknięcie wydobyło się z jego gardła, gdy zobaczył bałagan. Cudownie, a już liczył na to, że odpocznie. Widać los ponownie postanowił splatać mu figla. Świetnie, po prostu zajebiście.

Zbierał porozrzucane dokumenty. Nie przejmował się ich treścią, nie spodziewając się niczego specjalne. Do czasu. Właśnie podnosił dość grubą książkę, wyglądającą na pamiętnik, kiedy wypadł z niej pożółkły kawałek pergaminu.

_Pergamin? Zaraz, co w mugolskich dokumentach robił pergamin?_

Tym razem ciekawość była silniejsza. Przeczytał nagłówek, a jego twarz przybrała śnieżnobiały kolor.

-Nie, to nie możliwe…- wyszeptał szeroko otwierając oczy. O bólu kostki zapomniał od razu.

oOo

Severus Snape, postrach Hogwartu, znienawidzony nauczyciel, nietoperz czy jak kto woli tłustowłosy dupek, szybkim krokiem kierował się w kierunku swojego laboratorium w twierdzy Czarnego Pana. To co usłyszał chwilę temu zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. Musiał, po prostu musiał skontaktować się z Dumbledorem i to szybko. Tylko jak? Fiuu tutaj nie działa, nie mógł się też aportować. Miał wyraźny nakaz pozostania w zamku. Sowa też odpadała. Co robić? Co on miał do cholery zrobić? Jednego był pewien, od jego decyzji będą zależeć dalsze losy tej wojny. I jakkolwiek by nie postanowił, będzie musiał się liczyć z końcem kariery szpiega. Albo zabije go Czarny Pan, albo straci zaufanie Dumbledora. Przeklęty Potter! Zawsze musi sprawiać kłopoty!

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i od razu nalał sobie podwójną porcje Ognistej Whisky. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem, by chwile później roztrzaskać kryształową szklankę o jedną ze ścian laboratorium.

W tym samym czasie, Lucjusz Malfoy szedł do swoich kwater z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Oj tak, teraz się wykaże, nie zawiedzie Mistrza, a jego rodzina wróci do łask Lorda Voldemorta. Już nie mógł się doczekać, by móc ruszyć spełnić rozkazy.


	4. Rozdział III

Ten rozdział dedykuje w całości mojej kochanej becie - **Asuka13** jesteś wspaniała, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Dziękuję Ci strasznie za to, że chce ci się męczyć z moim tragicznym pisaniem, z tymi wszystkimi literówkami i niezrozumiałymi myślami. Kocham Cię za to ;*

Uwagi:

Poprzednie rozdziały są również w czasie betowania. Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy pomimo tamtych głupot postanowili trwać dalej, przy moim opowiadaniu. Postanowiłam się też zapytać was o jedną rzecz. Taka mała ankieta. Z kim Harry powinien rozpocząć "związek"? Z Voldemortem, Draco, Snapem, a może macie własne propozycje?

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Krew głośno dudniła mu w uszach, jego ręce stały się nieprzyjemnie lepkie, a serce próbowało wyrwać się z jego piersi.

_To niemożliwe, nie… Po prostu nie możliwe. To zdecydowanie jakaś pomyłka!_

Tak, to musiała być pomyłka. No bo niby czemu w nagłówku widniałoby inne nazwisko niż Evans? Jego mama była Evansówną, nikt nigdy nie poddawał tego w wątpliwość. Więc czemu, do jasnej cholery, czemu tu jest inaczej?

Im dłużej wpatrywał się w pożółkły pergamin, tym jego treść stawała się coraz bardziej realna. Dlaczego? Dlaczego na Merlina nikt mu o tym nie powiedział? Jak ktoś śmiał zataić taką informację? Fakt, na dłuższą metę to wiele nie zmieniało, ale… Nie zaraz, to zmieniało wszystko! Czemu to zawsze przytrafia się jemu? Czemu? Chyba ktoś musiał go przekląć, gdy tylko został poczęty, bo pech towarzysz mu od dnia narodzin. Nic, co się z nim wiązało nie mogło być normalne. Po prostu świetnie.

Drżącą dłonią potarł skronie próbując się uspokoić. Byłoby źle, gdyby teraz jego magia wymknęła się z pod kontroli. Problemy z ministerstwem zdecydowanie nie były na szczycie jego listy priorytetów, zwłaszcza teraz. Wziął głębszy oddech i powrócił do mniejszego pergaminu dołączonego do dokumentu. Był to list do jego matki.

„_Lily,_

_Tak jak prosiłaś, zrobiłem dla Ciebie kopię naszego drzewa genealogicznego. Niestety, wykonane jest pode mnie, więc swoje dzieci, jak i ich ojca musisz nałożyć samodzielnie. Sama rozumiesz, dlaczego. Nie będą bezpośrednio dotyczyły mnie, więc tę kwestię zostawiam Tobie. Wystarczy, że umieścisz trochę swojej krwi na pergaminie, a wtedy pojawią się na nim odpowiednie rozgałęzienia._

_Jesteśmy z mamą dumni, że zdecydowałaś się postępować zgodnie z naszymi planami. Co prawda nieco zmodyfikowanymi, ale i tak dzięki podjętym przez Ciebie krokom staniesz się bardzo istotną figurą w tej wojnie. Ten pergamin tylko dowiedzie Twojej lojalności. Najwyższy czas, by nie tylko ten starzec znał naszą tajemnicę._

_Co do Petunii, cóż. Wyrzekła się nas zupełnie. Wyprowadziła się do innego miasteczka i tam prowadzi życie mugola. Owszem, znasz sytuację ale sama chyba musisz stwierdzić, że jej reakcje są mocno przesadzone. Przecież to dla niej, zaczęliśmy udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteśmy. Może kiedyś zrozumie._

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i już niedługo dowiemy się, że stałaś się jedną z nas. Czekamy na to z niecierpliwością. Bądź tylko ostrożna. Pamiętaj, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć prawdy. To by postawiło cały nasz plan w bardzo niekorzystnym położeniu. _

_Jest jeszcze sprawa Pottera. Wiesz, że jako „mugolka" nie możesz wprost zawrzeć kontraktu. Musisz zacząć naszą subtelną grę, by sam zechciał za Ciebie wyjść. Połączenie naszych rodów, byłoby idealnym rozwiązaniem nie sądzisz? _

_Serpens Breinford_

_Ps. Będziemy z mamą pod eliksirem w czasie twojej najbliższej wizyty w Hogsmende. Wtedy omówimy resztę. Ah i Twoja matka kazała Ci przekazać, że jest zachwycona twoimi rezultatami z zaklęć i eliksirów. W końcu jesteśmy znani z naszych zdolności w tych dziedzinach. Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumni Lily. "_

Nie przestawał w kółko czytać tych samych akapitów, dopóki nie był przekonany, że dosyć głęboko zapadły w jego pamięć. Zabawne, gdyby wiedza z książek wchodziła mu do głowy tak łatwo jak to, pewnie prześcignąłby na testach nawet Hermionę. Ale dobrze, przeanalizujmy to na spokojnie, bez zbędnych uniesień. Nie ma sensu jeszcze panikować. Z listu jasno wynika, że tak naprawdę Lily Evans, jest Breinford. Nazwisko, pod którym ją znano jest wytworem wyobraźni jego dziadków. Dalej. Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiał, jego matka jak i cała rodzina – poza Petunią - posiada magiczny rdzeń, są czarodziejami. Może nawet czystej krwi. W sumie to prawdopodobne. Będzie musiał znaleźć coś na ich temat. W bibliotece Hogwartu na pewno będzie sporo wiadomości o rodach czarodziejów. Że też wcześniej po to nie sięgnął!

Potrząsnął głową, nie miał teraz czasu na wytykanie sobie błędów. Chłodne przeanalizowanie listu było teraz najważniejsze. Kolejna rzecz, jaka z niego wynikała, to to, że Dumbledore wiedział o prawdziwej tożsamości Lily Evans. Ukrywał to przed wszystkimi i chyba to się nie bardzo podobało jego dziadkom. Zabawne, jeszcze przed chwilą był niczego nie świadomym sierotą, a teraz trzyma korespondencję swojej matki wraz z drzewem genealogicznym zrobionym przez Serpensa Breinforda, swojego dziadka. Los jednak lubi płatać mu figle.

Tylko o co chodziło z tym planem? Co też jego rodzina wymyśliła? W co się wpakowała Lily, by musiało to być utrzymywane w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Tylko ich trójka mogła znać szczegóły. Czy dlatego musieli się ukrywać pod eliksirem wielosokowym, by przez przypadek, ktoś nie domyślił się prawdy lub by nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać? Coś mu musiało umykać. Był tego bardzo pewien.

To, że Petunia się ich wyrzekła nie zaskoczyło go tak, jak mógłby się tego spodziewać. W końcu nienawidzi magii, nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Nic więc dziwnego, że wolała się odciąć od nich. Tylko skąd u niej ta niechęć, choć "niechęć" to raczej eufemizm. Jaka była tego przyczyna? Niespodziewanie, przed oczami stanął mu obraz Filcha. Ale czy to możliwe? Nie, chociaż nie widział, żadnego innego, sensownego rozwiązania.

Sprawa Pottera, wydała mu się jasna. Jego ojciec był przecież z rodziny o korzeniach głęboko zakopanych w historii czarodziejskiego świata. Musiał więc, a przynajmniej powinien wyjść za kobietę z podobnego rodu. Lily udawała mugolkę. Nic więc dziwnego, że musiała się postarać, jeżeli chciała lub też kazano jej, by coś z tego wyszło. Eh, ponownie musiał zmienić zdanie na temat swoich rodziców. Z każdym rokiem, wyidealizowany obraz tych ludzi zachodził coraz bardziej ciemnymi chmurami.

Westchnął cicho, czując jak jego skronie pulsują tępym bólem. Za dużo informacji, a pewnie na tym się nie skończy. Szok powoli ustępował miejsca niedowierzeniu. Miał problemy z przyjęciem do świadomości nowo nabytej wiedzy, lecz nie miał żadnych podstaw by nie wierzyć w to co właśnie przeczytał. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła potwierdzić lub obalić jego wnioski. Teraz jednak siedziała na dole i póki to idiotyczne przyjęcie się nie skończy, nie będzie mógł przyszpilić jej do muru i wyciągnąć z niej słów prawdy.

Sięgnął po dokument, postanawiając zapoznać się z jego treścią. Wolał być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność, by wiedzieć, jak rozegrać zbliżającą się konfrontację. No proszę, zamienił się w prawdziwego stratega. Że też musiało to nastąpić dopiero po tym, jak stracił całą chęć do życia i poprosił swego największego wroga o śmierć. Nie, nie zmienił zdania. Nadal miał wszystkiego dość i marzył o Avadzie prosto w serce. Pragnienie rodzinnego ciepła i normalnego życia porzucił w chwili, gdy Syriusz wpadł za zasłonę. Wraz z nim umarło to, co było jeszcze zdolne do kochania i cieszenia się chwilą.

Na pożółkłym pergaminie znajdowało się wspaniałe, pięknie wyrysowane drzewo genealogiczne. Nie było wątpliwości, że ten, kto je stworzył, poświęcił mu wiele czasu. Z drugiej strony, mogła to być też zasługa jedynie magii. Gruby czarny konar ciągnął się po całym pergaminie, by móc rozwidlić się na wiele odnóg. Już na pierwszy rzut oka, było widać, że zawiera jakieś dziesięć pokoleń wstecz. Koronę „Drzewa" zdobiła wstęga z nazwiskiem rodowym oraz herbem. Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Na ciemnej tarczy widniał kociołek, wokół którego oplatał się wąż. Kłęby dymu unoszące się znad naczynia układały się w zdobny wzór wieńczący całość. Od razu było widać, z czego słynęli Breinfordowie. Czemu nie odziedziczył tych genów! Oczywiście o ile założymy, że to nie żart.

Na samym dole odnalazł swoją matkę. Z niewielkiego portretu, rudowłosa kobieta pomachała do niego. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, jakby cieszyła się z ich spotkania. Czy to w ogóle możliwe, że osoby na fotografiach czy malowidłach widziały tych, którzy je oglądali? Nie, nie było takiej możliwości. Może wyczuwają, że ktoś je obserwuje? Bardziej prawdopodobne.

Od Lily odbiegała cieniutka linia, łącząca ją z jej siostrą. Petunia Breinford, obecnie Dursley, marszczyła nos z niezadowoleniem. Było widać, że nie podobało jej się to, że musiała tkwić, w tym portrecie, zamiast zajmować się czymś innym.

Drobny napis pod kobietą przyciągnął jego uwagę. Musiał mocno wytężyć wzrok, by go odczytać, lecz gdy tylko mu się to udało, wszystko stało się jasne.

_Ha! Miałem racje. Charłak. Moja ciotka jest charłakiem!_

Przynajmniej teraz dowiedział się, czemu Petunia tak bardzo nienawidziła wszystkiego, co magiczne. Urodziła się bez mocy w rodzinie, która od wieków posiada magiczny rdzeń. Przemawiała przez nią zwykła zazdrość i zamiast to zaakceptować, wolała odciąć się od tego. Cóż, pewnie na jej miejscu zrobiłby to samo. Bycie odmieńcem jest straszne. Chyba nawet zaczął jej żałować, szybko jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy przypomniały mu się te wszystkie lata na Privet Drive, kiedy to wszystkie swoje rozżalenia wyładowywała na nim. Uznał, że nie może tego jednak tak łatwo wybaczyć.

Wrócił do przeglądania dokumentu. Szybko przesunął wzrok, na kolejne osoby. Jego dziadkowie. Serpens Breinford. Z portretu opatrzonego jego nazwiskiem, spoglądał stogi mężczyzna. Już po pierwszym spojrzeniu Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie chciałby podpaść temu człowiekowi. Było widać, że dyscyplina i surowe wychowanie, było dla niego podstawą. Obok niego uśmiechała się miło wyglądająca, rudowłosa kobieta o pulchnej twarzy. Cordelia Breinford z domu Romanov. Była Rosjanką? Na to wychodziło. Nigdy nie sądził, że ma wschodnie korzenie.

W pewnym momencie zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Jeszcze dziś rano nie wiedział nic o sobie, o swojej rodzinie, a teraz? Właśnie siedzi na strychu z drzewem genealogicznym i listem, które powiedziały mu więcej niż ktokolwiek inny w jego życiu! Co z tego, że jego „odzyskana" rodzina pewnie już nie żyje i on jest ostatnim z ich linii. To nie ważne. Grunt, że odkrył coś o sobie, rozwiał choć trochę aury tajemniczości, która otaczała go od urodzenia. Cudownie!

Ten chwilowy wybuch radości, nawet jeżeli „obłąkańczej" szybko przerodził się w rozpacz. Przez chwilę cieszył się z tego, że miał rodzinę i to jaką, ale teraz dotarło do niego, że oto stracił jeszcze więcej osób. Co z tego, że nigdy ich nie poznał? Nie będzie mieć nawet okazji by ich spotkać. Ta strata boleśnie uderzyła w niego powodując tylko łzy napływające do oczu.

_Potter, jesteś żałosny, płaczesz po rodzinie, o której istnieniu jeszcze godzinę temu nie miałeś pojęcia. Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na cieple i domu rodzinnym, że czepiasz się myślami wszystkiego, co mogłoby dać ci złudzenie normalności? _

Cichy głos w jego głowie, wyraźnie dobrze się bawił drwiąc z burzy uczuć kłębiących się w nim. Tak, chłopak, był rozkoszny w takich chwilach, taki bezbronny, dziecinny, słodki.

Harry zagryzł wargi cicho łkając. Nie, musi się uspokoić. Nie może sobie pozwolić na utratę tej szczątkowej kontroli nad sobą. Wiedział, co się stanie, jeżeli się nie opanuje. Nie chciał, by ten, kto ciągle szepce w jego głowie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Wiedział, że to się stanie, jeśli tylko za bardzo da się ponieść emocjom. Znał doskonale barwę tego głosu i bez wahania mógł stwierdzić, do kogo on należy. Po walce w ministerstwie i podsłuchaniu dyrektora, „mieszkaniec jego myśli" stał się zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie i ciągle mu o sobie przypominał. Świadomość, że jego „gospodarz" wreszcie dowiedział się o nim spowodowała, że postanowił powtrącać się trochę w nie swoje sprawy i w najmniej odpowiednich momentach wrzucać swoje trzy Knuty. Potter powinien być mu wdzięczny za tak szczodrą „pomoc" i dzielenie się swoją mądrością życiową. Chciał mu udowodnić, że nie ma sensu z tym walczyć. Im szybciej zaakceptuje swojego „towarzysza" tym lepiej dla niego. I tak już stanowili jedność, czy to się gryfonowi podoba czy nie.

oOo

Przyjęcie skończyło się kila godzin później. Harry w tym czasie zdążył przyswoić sobie znaczną część swojego „dziedzictwa". Odkrył na przykład, że jest spokrewniony z Malfoyami przez rodzinę swojej babki, cztery pokolenia wstecz. Było to dość odległe więzy krwi, ale jednak. W sumie nie mógł się doczekać, aż oznajmi to temu nadętemu Ślizgonowi. A nie zaraz, przecież brunet pewnie nie dożyje ich spotkania. Eh, los znowu gra mu na nosie i tyle.

Wreszcie, gdy goście opuścili dom wujostwa, chłopak został wypuszczony ze swojego więzienia na strychu. Szybko przemknął do starego pokoju Dudleya, gdzie teraz znajdowała się jego sypialnia. Miał plan, dość ryzykowny, ale jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to już nigdy nie będzie musiał tutaj wracać. Ciekawe, co zrobi Drops, gdy już odkryje prawdę. Może wtedy zrozumie, że pozostawienie go przy Privet Drive 4 bez nadzoru było ogromnym błędem.

Pospiesznie zaczął się pakować. Wolał być przygotowany na wszystko. Kto by pomyślał, że włamanie się do komórki pod schodami kilka dni temu i zabranie z niej wszystkich swoich rzeczy okaże się, aż tak przydatne. Gdyby nie to, musiałby zostawić tutaj wszystko, a tego nie chciał, nawet w obliczu bardzo krótkiej egzystencji, jeżeli plan potoczy się tak, jak zakładał.

Otworzył kufer i niedbale wrzucał to, co nawinęło mu się pod rękę. Piętnaście minut później, po tym jak ogołocił pokój ze wszystkiego, z zaciętą miną zszedł na dół. W ręku trzymał znaleziony pergamin. Książka, w której się on wcześniej znajdował, leżała teraz bezpiecznie w kufrze. Jeszcze do niej nie zajrzał w całości skupiając się na dokumencie i planowaniu swojej, hmm, zemsty. Tak to było dobre określenie. Zemsta, za to, że był oszukiwany przez całe życie, za to, że wszystkiego musiał się dowiadywać na własną rękę i to tylko wtedy, gdy prawda sama ugryzła go w nos. To irytujące nieprawdaż?

Dursleyowie siedzieli w salonie, rozmawiając jeszcze o swoich wrażeniach z przyjęcia. Nawet nie zauważyli Harry'ego dopóki ten nie odezwał się tuż za nimi.

-Ciociu, chyba najwyższy czas, byśmy sobie wyjaśnili kilka rzeczy nie sądzisz? Na przykład pewną przykrą dla ciebie prawdę, do której nie chciałaś się przyznać. Jesteś Charłakiem prawda?- nie pytał, oznajmił. Nie było sensu bawić się w jakieś subtelne podchody. Za dobrze znał tę rodzinę, by wiedzieć, że to się nie uda.

Tak jak się spodziewał, w pierwszej chwili na twarzy kobiety malowała się mieszanka szoku i przerażenia. Najlepszy dowód, że miał rację. Skoro zgadzała się ta kwestia, reszta również nie powinna okazać się kłamstwem. No proszę, tym razem nie było tu nikogo, kto by go powstrzymał, przed rozwianiem chmur okrywających tajemnicę jego przeszłości.

Petunia dość szybko otrząsnęła się z nowych informacji, niedowierzanie zamieniło się w dziką furię. Ten dzieciak grzebał w sprawach, które go nie powinny obchodzić. A ona nie zamierzała tego tolerować, nie teraz gdy tajemnica mogła zostać tak łatwo odkryta.

-Jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywać głupi bękarcie!

-Po co te nerwy cioteczko. Przecież nie powiedziałem niczego, czego byśmy oboje nie wiedzieli prawda? A może zapomniałaś się przyznać swojemu mężowi o swoim pochodzeniu. Nie, nie mówię tutaj o Evansach, oni nigdy nie istnieli, prawda? Wymyśliliście ich, nie mam racji? Tylko po co? Czemu udawaliście, że nie jesteś Breinfordami? - w głosie Pottera nie było choćby cienia złości. Był opanowany, spokojny, choć od razu można było wyczuć negatywną aurę kłębiącą się wokół niego. Chciał poznać szczegóły i nic go przed tym nie powstrzyma, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał użyć metod Czarnego Pana. Na samą myśl o torturowaniu skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz zaraz przywołał się do porządku, nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. Przynajmniej o tym.

-Nie musimy ci się tłumaczyć! To nie twoja sprawa, a teraz zjeżdżaj ty durny bachorze, albo inaczej pogadamy!- Vernon otrząsnął się z szoku i z purpurową twarzą wstał z kanapy.

Harry był jednak niewzruszony. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył ją w wujostwo.

-Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym jej użył. Nie obchodzi mnie, że wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły. Chce poznać prawdę! – stanowczość i groźna nuta przystopowała mężczyznę. Coś mu mówiło, że chłopak nie żartuje.

-Dudley na górę!- zapiszczała ciotka. Nie chciała, by jej ukochany synek, był przy tej rozmowie. Obawiała się również, że Potter może go wykorzystać, jako swoją kartę przetargową. Petunia zbyt dobrze znała takich ludzi jak on. Chłopak w tym momencie, był tak podobny do tamtego mężczyzny. Owszem spotkała go tylko raz, ale to wystarczyło, by zapragnęła już nigdy więcej się na niego nie natknąć.

Dudleyowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy. Nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, ale ten Potter go przerażał. To nie był już ten sam kuzyn, co w zeszłym roku. Nie wiedział, co się w nim zmieniło, ale zdecydowanie wolał się o tym nigdy nie przekonać. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, pulchny chłopak już wbiegał po schodach znikając z „pola bitwy".

-Więc?- ponaglił zielonooki czarodziej coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

-Skąd niby przyszło ci do głowy, że jestem tym „czymś", że niby nie jestem z domu Evans?- zapytała hardo zadzierając głowę. Chciała sobie kupić czas, by móc wymyślić jak sensownie wyjście z tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. No i gdzie te dziwolągi, gdy ich potrzebowała?

Gryfon tylko pokazał jej dokument, co natychmiast uciszyło ciotkę. Przecież Potter nie powinien tego znaleźć, wszystko było tak dobrze ukryte! To miało być tajemnicą.

Zaklęła pod nosem, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do wizerunku idealnej pani domu. Spojrzała na siostrzeńca z rosnącą nienawiścią, oj tak, nie uniknie tego, nie wykręci się prostym kłamstwem, było już za późno. Ten bachor i tak wiedział za dużo. No ale skoro już jest zmuszona wyjawić mu wszystko, zrobi to tak, by zabolało go jak najbardziej!

-A więc, jak zwykle musiałeś wtrącać się w to co nie powinno cię obchodzić. Tak, jestem Charłakiem. Jesteś jednym z tych dziwolągów, więc wiesz jaki to skandal, gdy w rodzinie Czystej Krwi rodzi się taki ktoś jak ja? Na dodatek, ta szmata, moja siostra musiała okazać się niezwykle utalentowana magicznie. Musiała ukraść rdzeń przeznaczony dla mnie! Nienawidziłam jej i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że zginęła…

-Przestań! Nie waż się tak mówić o mojej matce! – głos chłopaka przepełniony był furią. Nie pozwoli obrażać Lily, zwłaszcza w taki sposób. Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Na ten widok, twarz Vernona wyraźnie pobladła i nieświadomie cofnął się o krok. Petunia jednak nie zamierzała przestawać.

-Doprawdy Potter, gdybyś ją znał zgodziłbyś się ze mną. Wszystko zawsze było dla niej, była oczkiem w głowie rodziców. A ona robiła, co mogła, bym czuła się nikim. Myślisz, że dlaczego udawaliśmy mugoli? Bo „Panna Idealna" uznała, że tak będzie lepiej, żebym nie czuła się wykluczona przez społeczeństwo czarodziejów. To absurd! Przez swój durny pomysł odebrała mi jedyną rzecz, która była dla mnie cenna! Zniszczyła dobre imię Breinfordów! Jednego z najstarszych rodów magicznych. Nasza rodzina musiała się przez nią ukrywać, bo ta chciała zabawić się w dobrą siostrę! Tylko ja wiedziałam, kim była naprawdę. Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczę- kobieta wypluwała każde słowo jakby dotkliwie kaleczyło jej język.

Chłopak miał dość, nie przyszedł tu po to, by wysłuchiwać żali tej żałosnej wywłoki, która ośmielała się nazywać siebie jego ciotką. Cichy głos w jego głowie, szeptał mu co chwile do ucha nowe pomysły, co mógłby im zrobić. Jak mógłby się zemścić. Był zachwycony przedstawieniem, jakie brunet mu uszykował.

-Jesteś żałosna Petunio Dursley. Za swoją słabość obwiniasz innych, zamiast przyznać się, że to w tobie tkwi problem. Sama zdradziłaś nasz ród wyrzekając się go, po tym, co dla ciebie zrobili twoi rodzice. Chcieli zapewnić Ci kochający dom, tam gdzie nie czułabyś się inna. A ty to zniweczyłaś. Nie wiem co chciałaś tym osiągnąć, ale wiedz, że ci tego nie wybaczę. Przez ciebie musieli udawać mugoli, musieli zdradzić własną krew. Zasługujesz na śmierć w najgorszych męczarniach- wysyczał lodowatym tonem. Kobieta zamarła. Już kiedyś słyszała ten głos i zdecydowanie nie należał on do Pottera. To był JEGO głos! Przełknęła ślinę i cofnęła się kilka kroków. Za sobą poczuła chłodną powierzchnię ściany. Nie było ucieczki. Była przerażona. Chłopak zaś wydawał się bawić wyśmienicie.

-Czas odpłacić za swoje grzechy Petunio Dursley. Już nigdy nie skrzywdzisz ani nie zdradzisz mojego gospodarza. Tak samo jak ty.- zielone oczy na chwilę zwróciły się ku oszołomionemu mężczyźnie przybierając szkarłatną barwę. Przed nimi zdecydowanie nie stał już ich siostrzeniec.

W pokoju rozległ się zimny śmiech, chłopak podniósł różdżkę celując ją w dwójkę, którą do niedawna nazywał rodziną.

_Niech zacznie się przedstawienie…_


	5. Rozdział IV

****Witajcie, oto kolejny rozdział. Przepraszam za taki drobny poślizg czasowy, ale dopadła mnie kompletna niemoc twórcza. Na szczęście udało mi się zebrać w sobie i to dokończyć. Tu podziękowania dla mojej kochanej **Asuki** za to, że zagoniła mnie do roboty. No i oczywiście jak zwykle dziękuję za betę. Mam nadzieje, że w końcu napiszę coś, z czym nie będziesz się musiała za bardzo męczyć z poprawkami xP

W każdym razie przyjemnej lektury!

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Zbliżał się zmrok, a słońce chyląc się ku zachodowi rysowało głębokie cienie ponad linią drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Albus Dumbledore, obecny dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, siedział samotnie w swoim gabinecie. I właśnie ta samotność zwiastowała coś złego, czuł to w swoich starych kościach. Severus Snape, jego wieloletni przyjaciel, powinien był wrócić ładnych kilka godzin temu. Owszem, już wcześniej zdarzały mu się dłuższe nieobecności po wezwaniach od Czarnego Pana, ale tym razem, coś wyjątkowo było nie tak. Stary czarodziej domyślał się, że cokolwiek go zatrzymało, nie było niczym pożądanym. Sam nie wiedział co to konkretnie mogło być, ale jego intuicja wręcz krzyczała, by miał się na baczności. Miał przeczucie, że dzisiejsza noc może zadecydować o dalszych losach świata czarodziejów. I jeżeli ma rację, to do jutra wszystko stanie się jasne. Każdy będzie wiedział jak dalej potoczy się ta wojna. Tylko co lub kto mógłby mieć aż taki wpływ na obecną sytuację? No tak, odpowiedź była oczywista. Harry Potter, Wybraniec, jego tajna broń. Tyle, że istniał mały szczególik, którego nie można pomijać. W tej chwili nie mogło chodzić o chłopaka. Jego „ulubieniec" był bezpieczny w domu przy Privet Drive. Nie było możliwości, by akurat teraz wciągnięto go w wir wydarzeń. Za dobrze był chroniony czarami swej matki, by coś mu zagrażało. Owszem, może i nie było to dla niego najlepsze miejsce, biorąc pod uwagę jego wujostwo, jednak, na dłuższą metę, ich niechęć mogła się okazać bardzo przydatna. Wbrew pozorom siwobrody mężczyzna wcale nie darzył Złotego Chłopca tak wielką sympatiom, jak wszyscy myśleli. Był dla niego tylko pionkiem, kartą od której wszystko zależało, bronią idealna, męczennikiem jasnej strony. Dumbledore miał nad nim całkowitą kontrolę, póki ten ufał mu bezgranicznie. Biedny chłopak miał myśleć, że może polegać tylko na swoim mentorze i aby to osiągnąć, dyrektor posunął się stanowczo za daleko. Uznał, że żeby było to możliwe, Harry musi być co wakacje łamany przez własną rodzinę. Powrót do Hogwartu uznawałby za wybawienie, a komu zawdzięczał możliwość wyrwania się z tego piekła? No właśnie, Albusowi. Głupi chłopak, marionetka idealna. Co prawda, wydarzenia z ministerstwa utrudniły wiele spraw, a śmierć Syriusza nadszarpnęła zaufanie bachora, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku wszystko wyjdzie na plus. Teraz dyrektor tym bardziej będzie mógł sterować gryfonem i utwierdzać go w przekonaniu, że może polegać tylko na nim. Czego chcieć więcej?

Lekko poczerniała dłoń, nerwowo szarpała siwą brodę. Jego myśli na powrót wróciły do Severusa. Co się stało? Może, Voldemort odkrył, kim jest jego „wierny" sługa? To byłaby olbrzymia strata dla jasnej strony. W końcu Snape, był najlepszym szpiegiem jakiego mógł sobie wymarzyć. Był blisko Toma, a mimo to nie musiał brać udziału w tych wszystkich atakach. Wystarczyło, że uwarzył kilka eliksirów by zdobyć zaufanie. Dumbledore, do tej pory, poza Severusem miał tylko jeszcze jednego tak idealnego szpiega. Niestety ona została zdemaskowana zbyt szybko. A szkoda, gdyby żyła, wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej, a wojna skończyłaby się piętnaście lat temu. No nic, musi się zadowolić tylko jednym skoczkiem. Oby to wystarczyło.

Jego wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w błoniach ciągnących się przed lasem. Mimo to, Severus ciągle nie chciał się pojawić, by jak zwykle dumnie wkroczyć na tereny zamku.

oOo

_Niech zacznie się przedstawienie…_

Mroczny śmiech rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, gdy z różdżki chłopaka wystrzelił snop czerwonych iskier. Chwilę później, Petunia upadła na ziemię, zwijając się i krzycząc z bólu. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy mogła poczuć na sobie skutki Cruciatusa. I tym razem miała wrażenie, że wszystkie kości w jej ciele rozpadały się na tysiące kawałków, a skóra paliła żywym ogniem. Jedyne o czym mogła marzyć, to albo by to się już skończyło lub by śmierć przyszła jak najszybciej, by cierpienie odeszło.

Pamiętała doskonale swoje pierwsze spotkanie z tym zaklęciem. To z jego powodu zdecydowała się odejść. Nie mogła więcej przebywać w jednym domu z tymi potworami. Mimo przeszłości swojej rodziny, nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że mogliby naprawdę posunąć się do czegoś takiego. I tamten mężczyzna… Do tej pory nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co Lily w nim widziała. Te oczy, takie same jak teraz u Pottera. I ten głos. Znowu miała wrażenie, że stoi przed nią ucieleśnienie jej koszmarów.

Vernon był przerażony. Nawet gdyby chciał stąd uciec jak najszybciej to nie mógł się ruszyć. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, gdy tylko Potter na niego spojrzał tymi szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. Miał wrażenie, że całe jego ciało zesztywniało. Zupełnie jakby poraził go piorun. Nawet krzyk żony nie mógł sprawić, by choćby najmniejszy mięsień w jego ciele się poruszył. Jeszcze nigdy, w cały swoim życiu tak się nie bał.

Kim był ten dzieciak? Czy to ten sam Potter, którego od tylu lat głodził, wykorzystywał i katował za najmniejsze przewinienia? Nie to nie możliwe. Od tego „Kogoś" biła siła i nawet taki mugol jak Dursley mógł poczuć magię krążącą po salonie. To naprawdę jego siostrzeniec? Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Musiał wziąć się w garść jeżeli w ogóle chciał myśleć o wyjściu cało z tej sytuacji.

Młody czarodziej cofnął zaklęcie dopiero wtedy, gdy jego ciotka stanęła na granicy świadomości. Oj nie, tak łatwo jej nie odpuści. Krew sącząca się z nosa to za mało, by wynagrodzić mu te wszystkie lata kłamstw i wyzysku. Dość. Dziś odpłaci się im pięknym za nadobne. Potter zasyczał groźnie pod nosem, wściekły, że jego zemsta chwilowo się zakończyła. Ale zaraz, miał tu jeszcze jedną ofiarę. Oj tak, łaknął krwi, chciał nieść cierpienie tym, którzy sami go nim obdarzyli.

Odwrócił się w kierunku wujka z obrzydliwym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach. Tak, nadeszła kolej jego ukochanego krewnego. Ciekawe czy teraz też będzie taki skory do bicia go aż do nieprzytomności. Cóż, niech spróbuje to będzie ciekawe przedstawienie. Jaka szkoda, że to zamknięty pokaz.

-Dursley, czas na ciebie. Już nigdy nie podniesiesz na mnie ręki. Już ja tego dopilnuję. _Cutler*_- wysyczał mierząc zaklęciem tnącym w ramię mężczyzny. Głębokie cięcia pojawiły się na jego ciele powodując oszałamiający ból. Krew obficie spływała, barwiąc wszystko dookoła szkarłatną barwą. Vernon wrzeszczał, przyciskając do siebie zranioną rękę jakby w ten sposób starał się ją ochronić.

-B..Bła… Błagam, litości. Już nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie zbliżę, przysięgam! Tylko proszę, oszczędź mnie! - wyjęczał przerażony, zaćmiony bólem. Nie chciał jeszcze umierać. Nie w taki sposób, zamordowany przez jakiegoś szalonego dzieciaka. Modlił się w myślach do każdego znanego sobie Boga, prosząc o cud. Harry, czy ktokolwiek to teraz był, niewątpliwie pragnął jego śmierci. Widział tą żądzę zemsty wymalowaną na jego bladej twarzy. Nie dożyje świtu, był o tym przekonany.

Potter na tę prośbę wybuchnął kolejną falą niekontrolowanego, zimnego śmiechu. No proszę, jego wuj błagał o litość i to w tak żałosny sposób. Może, gdyby jeszcze okazał choć trochę godności zginąłby szybciej i trochę mniej boleśnie. Ale teraz? Nie zasługiwał na łaskę. Niech cierpi!

Brunet już miał zamiar rzucić kolejne, torturujące zaklęcie, gdy jego ręka zamarła w pół ruchu.

_Zaraz, co ja robię? Co się dzieje?- _Zapytał sam siebie, otrząsając się na chwilę z amoku. Na kilka sekund jego oczy znowu stały się zielone.

_Jak to co? Wymierzasz sprawiedliwość tym, którzy na to zasłużyli _._Nie powiesz mi chyba, że Ci się to nie podoba? Wreszcie masz szansę zrobić to, o czym tak długo marzyłeś. Pozwól mi na to Potter, po prostu rzućmy zaklęcie_– głos w jego głowie, był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Wreszcie mógł przejąć kontrolę nad tym dzieciakiem. Po tym, jak kilka tygodni temu został przebudzony, musiał cierpliwie czekać, by móc się trochę zabawić. Teraz, gdy miał wreszcie ku temu okazję, nie zamierzał rezygnować, a po wszystkim jego gospodarzowi nie pozostanie nic innego jak mu się podporządkować.

Harry się wahał. Wiedział, że nie powinien się poddawać, powinien walczyć z tym „czymś". Ale jego głos był tak kuszący, przyciągał go, sprawiając że nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Zresztą co by się mogło takiego stać, gdyby mu pozwolił przejąć nad sobą kontrolę? Zabije ich? Nie byłaby to zbyt duża strata. Wbrew pozorom, chłopak sam pragnął, by ten koszmar się skończył, a dopóki oni żyją to nie będzie możliwe. Tylko czy był gotowy stać się mordercą? To była ta granica, której bał się przekroczyć, nie chciał stać się potworem, nie chciał być kolejnym mrocznym czarodziej. Jednak, czy już sam fakt, że ma w sobie cząstkę duszy Voldemorta nie robi z niego Czarnego Lorda? W jakiś sposób na pewno.

A co by było, gdyby się nie poddał? Czy i tak nie posunął się już za daleko? Rzucił Cruciatusa, użył czarnej magii, było już za późno by się z tego wycofać. Nawet to, że jest Złotym Chłopcem nie pomoże mu w uniknięciu kary. Z Hogwartem już się może pożegnać. Musi żyć ze świadomością, że torturował swoją „rodzinę", czy to tak wiele? I tak poprosił już Toma o śmierć, nie miał nic do stracenia.

Powoli osunął się w niebyt, pozwalając temu głosowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Od razu poczuł, jak radość duszy rozlewa się po jego ciele. Wszelkie wątpliwości gdzieś znikły zastąpione rozkoszą płynącą z zsyłania cierpienia. Czemu w ogóle się wahał? Przecież to cudowne! Miał władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, czuł się jak Bóg! Jednak Tom miał rację, nie istnieje jasna i ciemna strona. Jest tylko potęga i ci, którzy są zbyt słabi by po nią sięgnąć.

Kolejny czar torturujący spadł na przerażonego mężczyznę. Tormenta , czyli jasna, bliźniacza wersja Cruciatusa sprawiła, że w salonie rozbrzmiała się następna salwa krzyków. Dopiero teraz, Vernon mógł się przekonać, czym jest prawdziwy ból. Przed oczami pojawiły się mu czarne plamy, a oddech wiązł w gardle. Miał dość, wiedział jednak, że to zapewne dopiero początek.

_Widzisz Potter, podoba ci się to. Ten śmieć już nigdy nam nie zagrozi-_ wysyczał głos napawając się swoim dziełem.

_Taaaak, już nigdy_ – Wybraniec nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że w głębi duszy zgadzał się z Horkruksem. Czerpał przyjemność z zadawania bólu i nie miało znaczenia, czy to były uczucia jego, czy duszy Voldemorta.

Gdyby ktoś teraz zobaczył Harry'ego, miałby bardzo duży problem, by odróżnić go od pewnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Tęczówki chłopaka był tak samo krwistoczerwone, a demoniczny uśmiech przyprawiał o dreszcze. Młodsza „wersja" Riddle'a napawała się swoim małym zwycięstwem. Nie obchodziło go to, że w każdej chwili mogą się tutaj zjawić przedstawiciele ministerstwa. Że za to, co zrobił, może pożegnać się ze szkołą, ba że prawdopodobnie najbliższe lata spędzi w Azkabanie. Liczyła się tylko zemsta.

Dudley siedział skulony w kącie swojego pokoju. Co chwilę, do jego uszu dolatywały rozpaczliwe krzyki rodziców. Był przerażony, a świadomość, że jest bezradny wcale mu nie pomagała. To, co się działo w salonie, było jak żywcem wyjęte z najgorszych koszmarów. Wyjrzał tylko na chwilę, lecz to co zobaczył wstrząsnęło nim do żywego. Harry mordował mu rodzinę, rzucał na nich jakieś zaklęcia, które sprawiały, że cierpieli. Co on miał zrobić? Jak ich uratować? Nie może tu przecież siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż ten wariat po niego przyjdzie! Musi, po prostu musi zacząć działać! Uratuje ich, musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej nigdy sobie nie wybaczy.

Zaślepiony chwilowym atakiem adrenaliny, wstał z miejsca i sięgnął po swój kij do baseball'u. Z zaciętą miną ruszył na dół. Tak, przypomni Potterowi, gdzie jego miejsce, że z nim i jego rodziną się nie zadziera.

-Zostaw ich!- krzyknął pulchny nastolatek trzymając przed sobą kij. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie i zagryzł wargi szykując się do ataku. Musiał działać szybko, pewnie, inaczej sam zaraz będzie umierał leżąc u stóp kuzyna. Mimo, że o tym wiedział, coś mu nie pozwoliło zaatakować go od tyłu. Może to chwilowe przebłyski moralności, albo to wina magii krążącej wokół? Nie wiedział, ale nagle dotarło do niego, że stracił swoją szansę na atak z zaskoczenia.

-No proszę, ktoś tu jednak zdecydował się do nas przyłączyć. Jak miło. Oszczędziłeś mi fatygi- wysyczał brunet przerywając tortury swojego wuja. Powoli odwrócił się, by móc stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem.

-I jak Dudziaczku? Podoba Ci się moje małe Show? Aktorzy są wspaniali, ale ciągle im czegoś brakowało. Jakby pasji. Jak myślisz, czy widząc ciebie wijącego się u mych stóp przyłożą się do swoich ról? Sprawdźmy to. _Crucio!_ – wymruczał niemal z czułością. Nim Dudley zdążył zareagować, już leżał na ziemi krzycząc. Potter rozkoszował się tym dźwiękiem. Było to niczym wspaniała muzyka dla jego uszu. Czy on był jeszcze normalny? Napawał się torturami swoich bliskich. Czyli to prawda, czarna magia zmieniała ludzi, stanowi tą niewidzialną barierę, zza której nie ma już powrotu.

-Stój! Proszę. Powiem Ci wszystko! Cokolwiek zechcesz, ale nie krzywdź go- wyjęczała kobieta. Widok jej ukochanego dziecka, katowanego najgorszym czarem torturującym, otrząsnął ją ze stanu zawieszenia. Musi chociaż spróbować go uratować, nie wybaczy sobie, jeżeli to przez nią Dudley zginie. Te kłamstwa trwały już za długo i musi teraz ponieść ich konsekwencję. Jej rodziny nie trzeba w to wciągać. Przecież oni nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego! To jej tajemnica, jej życie, oni są bez winy.

Niepewnie podniosła się na rękach, by móc jakoś zbliżyć się do Harry'ego. Musiała do niego dotrzeć. Może wtedy otrząśnie się z tego dziwnego stanu i wróci do tego, kim był naprawdę. Przecież ten chłopak o czerwonych oczach nie mógł być jej siostrzeńcem.

Chwiejnym ruchem przysunęła się do bruneta, próbując w ten sposób odgrodzić go od reszty domowników.

-Błagam, przestań- jej głos łamał się od powstrzymywanych łez. Nie mogła się teraz rozpłakać. Wiedziała bowiem, że na takich jako on podziała to jak płachta na byka. Nienawidzą słabości, załamywania się, gardzą takimi uczuciami. Nie mogła rozzłościć tego czarodzieja, nie teraz. Musiała być twarda jeszcze przez chwilę. Tylko tak mogła uratować syna.

Potter niechętnie przerwał zaklęcie i ruszył w kierunku ciotki. Złapał ją za włosy i pewnym ruchem pociągnął do góry wywołując przy tym cichy jęk kobiety.

-Więc, co takiego ważnego masz mi do powiedzenia? Czyżby dopiero widok tej kupy mięcha rozwiązał Ci język?- szydził patrząc z wyraźną odrazą na charłaczkę.

-Wilington High, tam znajduje się nasza rodzinna posiadłość. Na teren zostały rzucone silne czary zwodzące, by nikt spoza rodziny nie mógł się tam dostać bez zaproszenia. Pewnie tam ukrywają się Twoi dziadkowie. Tak Harry, oni żyją, a przynajmniej powinni. Gdy byłyśmy małe upozorowali własną śmierć, byśmy mogli udawać mugoli. Po śmierci Lily, słuch po nich zaginął, nie kontaktowali się ze mną, ale myślę, że po prostu się tam ukryli i dalej realizują swój plan. Nie wiem, na czym on dokładnie polega, ale moja siostra była w to zamieszana od samego początku.-Tak, musi jakoś zainteresować chłopaka. Rozproszyć go, może to pomoże mu „wrócić".

Jak to jego dziadkowie żyją? Czy to możliwe? Jakim cudem? Czy Dumbloedore wiedział? Takie pytania przelatywały lawinowo przez umysł chłopaka. Od razu poczuł w sobie narastającą złość. Czemu nikt mu o tym nie powiedział? Mógł przez te wszystkie lata mieszkać z nimi, nie musiałby przeżywać tego koszmaru codziennie od nowa, miałby inne życie. Znowu coś mu odebrano, w kolejny sposób chciano go kontrolować. Oj nie, nie wybaczy tego. Wymierzy Dursley'om taką karę, na jaką zasłużyli. Potem uda się do Wilington High, odnajdzie ten dom i przekona się na własną rękę, o co chodzi. Wygląda na to, że przypadkiem odkrył nowy cel dla swojego życia. Kto by przypuszczał, że tak się sprawy potoczą.

-Na strychu, w czarnej szkatułce znajdują się pamiątki rodowe. Gdzieś też tam leży pamiętnik Lily. Wszystko w nim zapisywała, może nawet powiedziała, co to był za plan. Dostałam go zaraz po jej śmierci, ale nigdy nie zajrzałam do niego. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, kim była naprawdę. Nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego z takimi ludźmi jak ona. Harry, Lily wcale nie była tak dobrym człowiekiem jak myślisz. – mówiła słabym, przestraszonym głosem. Miała nadzieję, że udało jej się choć trochę uspokoić chłopaka. Chociaż nie powinna była oczerniać swojej siostry. Teraz to nie może wywołać pożądanego skutku. Mimo to, może wtedy chłopak zacznie myśleć na tyle rozsądnie, żeby dotarło do niego co właśnie zrobił.

Po części się jej nadzieje się spełniły. Co prawda nie otrząsnęły go z tego stanu, jednak słowa kobiety usatysfakcjonowały Pottera, czy bardziej tego, kim teraz był. Gwałtownym ruchem odepchnął kobietę, rzucając nią o ścianę. Przywołał do siebie ową szkatułę i szybkim ruchem pomniejszył ją chowając do kieszeni.

-Widzę, że wreszcie poszłaś po rozum do głowy cioteczko. Takie to było trudne? W każdym bądź razie, właśnie oszczędziłaś swojemu synowi wielu godzin cierpień– stwierdził mrużąc z zadowoleniem szkarłatne oczy. Wycelował różdżką w Dudleya i z jego gardła zaczęły wydobywać się śmiercionośne słowa.

-_Avada Keda…_

oOo

Na niewielkim placu zabawa, niedaleko ulicy Privet Drive, z trzaskiem pojawiły się dwie zakapturzone postacie. Severus Snape, bez słowa ruszył żwirowaną nawierzchnią w kierunku otwartej furtki. Chciał mieć to za sobą jak najszybciej. Marzył tylko, by dostać się do swoich kwater i wypić butelkę Ognistej. Oj tak, tego teraz potrzebował. Ta sprawa z Potterem zdecydowanie źle na niego wpływała. Wcale nie miał ochoty pakować się to całe porwanie. Nie był szczególnym fanem takich rozwiązań. Takie trzymanie chłopaka na siłę przy życiu mu się nie podobało. Prawda, przysięgał Lily chronić bachora, jednak był już tym wszystkim zmęczony. Czy dzieciak nie mógł po prostu zginąć przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? Jego życie stałoby się od razu o wiele łatwiejsze.

Jednak z tej całej sytuacji wynikła jedna dobra rzecz. Przynajmniej miał okazję podjąć jakąś decyzję. Wreszcie mógł skończyć ze szpiegowaniem dla Dropsa. Potter pewnie zginie przed nadejściem świtu. Dalsze ciągniecie tej farsy nie miało sensu, miał dość skakania od jednego Pana do drugiego.

Tak szczerze mówiąc Snape od dawna nie pracował na rzecz jasnej strony. W zasadzie odkąd Czarny Pan wrócił, stał się jego szpiegiem zwodząc Dumbledora. Przestał mu podawać prawdziwe informacje, zatajał niektóre fakty czy modyfikował je na własne potrzeby. Znowu zmienił strony, tym razem jednak w pełni świadomy. Za pierwszym razem próbował jedynie ochronić Lily nie znając nawet wszystkich szczegółów. A że stary trzmiel mu później uratował tyłek, postanowił przy nim zostać. Jego praca w zakonie była czystym przypadkiem. Teraz jednak, jego powrót do pierwotnego Pana był w pełni świadomą i przemyślaną decyzją. Pracując z dyrektorem przez te wszystkie lata zdążył się przekonać, kto tak naprawdę kryje się za fasadą dobrotliwego staruszka. W takim wypadku zdecydowanie wolał stać u boku czarnoksiężnika niż przy zakłamanym i fałszywym bohaterem jasnej strony.

-Pośpiesz się, chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów do swojego partnera. Miał złe przeczucia odnośnie tego co zastaną na miejscu. Lucjusz w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się jedynie pod nosem i zrównał się z mężczyzną.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy dwaj śmierciożercy dotarli do domu z wielką, mosiężną czwórką na drzwiach. Już mieli zadzwonić, gdy do ich uszu dobiegły stłumione krzyki i błagania. Nie rozumieli co się stało. Czyżby ktoś ich ubiegł? Czarny Pan zmienił plany i postanowił zabić chłopaka już teraz? Nie zastanawiają się dłużej Snape wpadł do środka.

-_Avada Keda.._

_-Expeliarmus!-_ krzyknął w chwili, gdy razem z Lucjuszem wkroczyli do pomieszczenia. Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła chłopaka kilka metrów sprawiając, że uderzył z impetem o ścianę salonu tracąc przytomność.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czy to był ten sam dzieciak co w Hogwarcie? Gdyby, nie wiedział, że to on, miałby duży problem z rozpoznaniem go. Czy mu się dobrze wydawało, że przez chwilę oczy Pottera były szkarłatne? No i ta postawa, sposób trzymania różdżki, to wszystko było aż nazbyt znajome.

Mężczyzna omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie i nic nie mógł poradzić na zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Powietrze było aż przesiąknięte czarną magią, a rodzina Pottera stała na granicy życia i śmierci. No proszę, kto by przypuszczał, że chłopak jest zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Malfoy senior sam nie mógł się nadziwić temu co tu zastali. Spodziewał się zobaczyć typową rodzinę mugoli, siedzącą w salonie robiącą jakieś typowe dla nich rzeczy. Zamiast tego zobaczył krew i poczuł odór śmierci. Zupełnie jak w Sali tortur w Czarnym Dworze.

Machnął różdżką przywołując rzeczy Pottera. W sumie sam nie wiedział, czemu Czarny Pan kazał o to zabrać, ale przez te lata nauczył się, by nie kwestionować jego rozkazów. Następnie podszedł do nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

-Potter, obudź się nie czas na drzemkę- zaszydził szturchając go lekko. W odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy jęk i kilka nerwowych ruchów. Dopiero po powtórzeniu tej czynności kilka razy, chłopak łaskawie uchylił powieki.

Mężczyzna, aż cofnął się o krok, gdy ujrzał tęczówki chłopaka. Były takie same jak u Czarnego Pana! A co jeśli… Nie, to nie możliwe. Dzieciak nie może być opętany przez niego prawda? Nie, zdecydowanie nie.

Harry jęknął i zamknął oczy. Gdy je ponownie otworzył, wszystko już było takie jak powinno. Zieleń Avady kryła się za grubymi szkłami okularów.

Chłopak niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju i gdy jego wzrok padł na nieprzytomne wujostwo, nie był w stanie powstrzymać wymiotów.

_Co ja zrobiłem, co ja do cholery zrobiłem?- _był przerażony, zagubiony lecz mimo to czuł się dziwnie wolny. Jakby wręczcie zrobił coś, o czym marzył od dawna. Co z nim było nie tak?

_Uspokój się Potter, nie zabiłeś ich… jeszcze. Dostali tylko nauczkę, już więcej nam nie zagrożą. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Twoja ciotka podała ci kilka ważnych rzeczy prawda? _

_No tak ale…_

_Żadne ale Potter! Gdybyś sam nie chciał tego zrobić nic by się nie stało. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy jednością chłopcze. Nasze dusze są jednym, wiesz o tym. Ja jestem tobą, a ty mną. Zaakceptuj to wreszcie._

Cóż, ten głos miał racje. Byli jednym, w zasadzie od tych piętnastu lat byli jednością. Ich dusze się wzajemnie przeniknęły i Harry nie mógł już nic z tym zrobić. Nie powinien się wykręcać, że to Voldemort zmusił go do tego wszystkiego, przecież nie można już ich było rozdzielić. Wszystko działo się jedynie w jego głowie. Musi to zaakceptować, tylko jak? Czy naprawdę to on się posunął do tego wszystkiego?

-Potter, do cholery, nie mamy czasu. Ocknij się wreszcie- wysyczał Snape stając obok drugiego Śmierciożecy. Musieli się stąd wynosić i to szybko. Aż dziwne, że nie pojawił się jeszcze nikt z ministerstwa. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów, wolałbym nie mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, a przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Złapał chłopaka za rękę i szarpnął go do góry.

Zaraz, czy Potter powinien być taki lekki? Nie ważne. Zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku wyjścia. Nie uszło mu uwadze, że chłopak utyka. Co Ci mugole mu zrobili? Do czego musieli się posunąć, że spotkał ich taki los? Cóż, może dowie się tego później. Teraz musieli zniknąć.

Gdy tylko stanęli na podjeździe, Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w niebo.

-_Morsmordre!-_ wyszeptał i nad budynkiem pojawił się wspaniały Mroczny Znak. Lepiej, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie trafił chłopak. Kto wie, może przy odrobinie szczęścia, ktoś pomyśli, że Wybraniec zmienił strony? To by było zabawne, ta panika wywołana takim zwrotem akcji. Rozkosz.

Po chwili przed budynkiem nie było już nikogo. Trzy postacie deportowały się z trzaskiem zostawiając Dursley'ów samych sobie.

*_Cutler- (z ang. Nożownik) _zaklęcie tnące, powodujące pojawienie się głębokich, mocno krwawiących ran.


	6. Rozdział V

Rozdział jak zwykle zbetowany przez Asukę13.

* * *

><p><strong>V <strong>

W powietrzu rozbrzmiewał jeszcze dźwięk deportacji śmierciożerców, gdy przy Privet Drive 4 pojawiła się grupa aurorów. Mogli już tylko pluć sobie w brody. Gdyby się pospieszyli i przybyli te kilka sekund wcześniej, to kto wie, może by jeszcze udało im się powstrzymać podwładnych Czarnego Pana przed porwaniem Pottera. A tak, jedyne co zastali, to Mroczny Znak na nocnym niebie. Nie zapominajmy też, o wyraźnym zapachu cierpienia i strachu unoszącym się w powietrzu.

-Spóźniliśmy się- stwierdził ze złością Kingsley idąc z zaciętą miną ku drzwiom budynku.

Co teraz? Jak zareaguje magiczne społeczeństwo na wieść o ataku na dom Pottera? Czy zapanuje chaos i wybuchnie panika? No i najważniejsze, czy Harry jeszcze w ogóle żyje? Każde pytanie pociągało za sobą następne. A co gorsza większość z nich pozostawała bez odpowiedzi, albo nasuwała tylko coraz gorsze scenariusze.

Przekroczyli próg, trzymając różdżki w gotowości. Nie mogli mieć przecież pewności, czy przypadkiem gdzieś w cieniu nie kryją się jeszcze śmierciożercy gotowi przedłużyć tę rzeź. Jednakże dom w środku był tak samo cichy jak na zewnątrz. Nikogo już nie było. Obecni rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu szybko dostrzegając trzy postacie leżące na ziemi. Na szczęście jeszcze żyły. Ich ciężkie oddechy, niczym nóż przecinały ciszę panującą w salonie. Shacklebolt momentalnie do nich doskoczył sprawdzając stan poszkodowanych. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że potraktowano ich całą serią Cruciatusów. W bezsilnej złości zacisnął pięści i wstał gwałtownie. Nie czas teraz na robienie sobie wyrzutów, muszą działać!

-Tonks! Sprowadź magomedyków i powiadom Dumbledora o tym co się stało. Niech się tu zjawi jak najszybciej!- zagrzmiał wywołując dreszcz u swoich towarzyszy. To otrząsnęło różowowłosą dziewczynę z szoku. Czym prędzej wybiegała z budynku i zniknęła z trzaskiem.

-Wskaż mi, rzeczy Harry'ego Pottera- za plecami zgromadzonych rozbrzmiał głos Alastora Moody'ego. Zaklęcie jednak nie podziałało. W całym domu, nie było niczego co by należało do chłopaka. Ciekawe.

Z góry dobiegł szybki stukot kroków. Na schodach pojawił się zdyszany auror, który zapewne chciał się wykazać.

-Przeszukałem całe piętro. Rzeczy chłopaka zniknęły. Jedyne co po nim zostało to sowa. Wszelkie ubrania, książki, kufer, niczego nie ma- powiedział próbując złapać oddech. Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Przecież w czasie ataku, chłopak nie miałby czasu się spakować prawda?

-Albo nasz Wybraniec ma niesamowite szczęście i zdążył uciec z domu przed atakiem, albo Złoty Chłopiec stracił swój blask. – warknął Szalonooki podchodząc do nieprzytomnego Dudley'a.

-Moody, jak śmiesz! Harry nigdy nie zmieniłby stron! Nie zrobiłby tego. Znam go i cokolwiek by się nie stało, wolałby zginąć niż przyłączyć się do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!- oburzony ton przebił się przez narastające szepty.

-Spokojnie Remusie. Jestem pewny, że pan Potter opuścił swoje wujostwo tuż przed atakiem. Alastorze ciebie też proszę o trochę więcej wiary w niego- pewny siebie głos dobiegł od strony drzwi. Albus Dumbledore wkroczył do środka w towarzystwie dwóch uzdrowicieli z św. Mungo.

-Wiem przyjacielu, że masz niezachwianą wiarę w chłopaka, ale dowody są przeciwko niemu. Jedyne co po nim znaleźliśmy to sowa. Nie uważasz, że gdyby to była ucieczka, to Potter zabrałby ją ze sobą? Niby czemu miałby ją tutaj zostawiać?- stary auror był nieugięty. Był przekonany o racji swoich podejrzeń i tak łatwo nie da się zbyć.

-Niewinny dopóki nie udowodni się mu winny- siwobrody mężczyzna posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące, że to ani nie miejsce ani nie czas na takie spory. Podszedł do pani Dursley i ocucił ją za pomocą zaklęcia. Wiedział w prawdzie, że w jej stanie to raczej nie wskazane, ale musieli dowiedzieć się co tu zaszło.

-Petunio, co się stało?- zapytał spokojnym tonem kobietę. Ta rozejrzała się po pokoju, lecz widok tych wszystkich różdżek doprowadził ją do ataku paniki. Z przerażeniem łapała oddech niczym wyciągnięta z wody ryba. Zwinęła się w kłębek mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

-Spokojnie, już nic Ci nie grozi. Pomożemy wam, chcemy tylko się dowiedzieć, co tu zaszło.

-Po.. Pottera opętało. Zaatakował… Dudley! Co z moim Dudziaczkiem?- zawyła żałośnie próbując zerwać się z miejsca i pobiec do syna. Chciała znaleźć się przy nim jak najszybciej, chciała wziąć go w ramiona i mieć pewność, że nic mu nie jest. Musiała mu pomóc, obojętnie jak! Ten potwór go skrzywdził, chciał go zabić! I to wszystko przez nią! Jak mogła sprowokować tego szaleńca, by zaatakował jej kochane dziecko?

-Nic mu nie jest. Medycy już się nim zajęli. Twoim mężem również- dyrektor starał się ją jakoś uspokoić i powstrzymać, przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Ludzie w takim stanie byli zdolni do wszystkiego.

Musiał szybko przeanalizować sytuację. Czyli to naprawdę robota Pottera. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Co się musiał stać, by sprowokować Złotego Chłopca, by posunął się aż tak daleko? Opętało go? Czy bachor był aż tak słaby, by dać się kontrolować Czarnemu Panu? A może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego?

Był tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć. Nie mogli czekać zbyt długo. Jeżeli Harry zmienił strony, musieli zacząć działać natychmiast. Starzec wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w kobietę. Nigdy nie lubił posuwać się do tego w tak jawny sposób, ale Petunia była zbyt roztrzęsiona, by bawić się w subtelności.

-_Legilimens_- wyszeptał wchodząc do jej umysłu.

Chaotyczne obrazy przelatywały przez umysł kobiety. Wspomnienia ostatniej nocy mieszały się z przeszłością. Dwie jej najgorsze chwile stały się jednym, wszelkie granice między obrazami zatarły się nie pozwalając na wyłowienie najistotniejszych fragmentów. Lily stojąca u boku jakiegoś ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, co chwilę zmieniającego się w Harry'ego. Byli tak do siebie podobni, że nawet Dumbledore zaczął mieć problem z odróżnieniem, na którego z nich teraz patrzy. Mieli tak samo ciemne włosy, postawę czy manierę ruchów. Gdyby nie to, że ich rysy twarzy były zupełnie inne, mógłby ich wziąć za rodzinę. W tych obrazach, oboje byli tak samo potężni, mroczni i rządni krwi. Obojgu sprawiało przyjemność torturowanie ludzi. Jak to możliwe, że Potter stał się kimś takim?

Dumbledore szybko wycofał się z umysłu kobiety i nim ktokolwiek się zorientował zmodyfikował jej pamięć, w taki sposób by obraz tamtego mężczyzny z przeszłości zastąpił Pottera. Tak będzie chwilowo lepiej. Nie mógł pozwolić, by oczerniono jego tajną broń, jeszcze nie teraz. Petunia szybko straciła przytomność pieczętując tym samym dzieło starca.

Miał wiele do przemyślenia. Po pierwsze, co skłoniło chłopaka do stania się mrocznym czarodziejem? Po tym czego tutaj dokonał, nie można go było nazwać inaczej. Dopuścił się użycia zaklęć niewybaczalnych, chciał zabić swojego kuzyna. Jaka szkoda, że kobiecie nie udało się zobaczyć, kto go powstrzymał. Gdyby utrzymała świadomość choćby o kilka sekund dłużej… No nic, nie ma co gdybać.

Po drugie, kim był tamten mężczyzna ze wspomnień? Choć tak podobny do Pottera, James to nie był. Więc kto? I co z nim robiła Lily, dlaczego pozwoliła mu torturować własną siostrę? Dumbledore nie mógł się też pozbyć wrażenia, że już kiedyś miał do czynienia z tym człowiekiem, tylko gdzie i kiedy? Może, gdyby udało mu się wyraźniej zobaczyć jego twarz, nie zniekształconą rysami Wybrańca, by go rozpoznał? Tak było to niemożliwe.

-Postarajmy się ukryć zniknięcie Harry'ego tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Nie możemy wzbudzać paniki. Już sam fakt ataku na jego dom sprawi, że wybuchnie zamieszanie. Oficjalnie, Potter opuścił swoje wujostwo na godzinę przed atakiem. Obecnie jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. –Twarz starca nie wyrażała niczego. Skinął głową pozostałym czarodziejom i deportował się z trzaskiem zostawiając ich z niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami kłębiącymi się w głowach.

oOo

W Malfoy Manore wrzało. Cały dom postawiony był na nogi szykując go na pojawienie się specjalnego i bardzo ważnego gościa. Czarny Pan miał zjawić się jeszcze przed nastaniem świtu, by wreszcie zakończyć „problem Pottera".

Na zegarze wybiła druga w nocy, gdy trzy postacie pojawiły się w ogrodzie. W chwili, gdy stopy najmłodszego z nich dotknęły podłoża, ten stracił przytomność. Widać spadek adrenaliny i zmęczenie magiczne spowodowały, że zielonooki nie był już w stanie dłużej pozostać świadomym. Snape w ostatniej chwili złapał chłopaka, ratując go przed zdecydowanie niezbyt miłym spotkaniem z ziemią.

-Proszę Cię Potter, nie przesadzaj. To tylko kilka Cruciatusów, a ty już nie dajesz rady? Żałosne – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów sprawiając by chłopak zaczął lewitować. Cudownie, można by rzecz. Mieli sprowadzić Wybrańca w stanie nienaruszonym, a ten co odwala? Nie jest w stanie zostać przytomnym choćby przez godzinę. I to ma być zbawca świata? Dobre sobie.

Chcąc nie chcąc przeniósł go do budynku. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu do przybycia Czarnego Pana. W ogóle, Snape'owi wydało się to nieco dziwne, że Voldemort miał osobiście odebrać chłopaka zamiast po prostu wezwać go do Czarnego Dworu. Chyba jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by po jeńców się fatygowano. Co więc takiego miał w sobie ulubieniec dyrektora, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać postanowił zmienić swoje przyzwyczajenia?

Właśnie to wszystko przypominało mu, że będzie musiał odegrać nie lada przedstawienie przed starcem. Jakoś wmówić mu, że nie był w stanie powiadomić go wcześniej o ataku, ani nie mógł uratować chłopaka bez zdemaskowania się. Przecież, nie mógł dopuścić do ujawnienia się. Z Potterem, czy bez „szpieg" był potrzebny. Wojna będzie trwała dalej, choć bez Złotego Chłopca, koniec nadejdzie bardzo szybko.

Przeniósł chłopaka do wskazanego pokoju i umieścił go na łóżku. Miał ciągle sporo czasu do przybycia Czarnego Pana, to też postanowił przywrócić Pottera do stanu względnej użyteczności. Przecież nie mogą dopuścić do tego, by główny aktor tego przedstawienia nie był w stanie ustać na nogach prawda? Voldemort nie byłby zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Rzucił czar diagnozujący. Na kawałku pergaminu pojawiły się informacje o stanie Harry'ego. Jego wszystkie teraźniejsze i przeszłe urazy. Drobne pismo wypisywało prawdziwą litanię kontuzji i nieprawidłowości. Chyba nikt poza tym chłopakiem nie był w stanie doprowadzić się do takiego stanu w zaledwie piętnaście lat. Nawet niektórzy aurorzy przechodzący na emeryturę mieli mniej urazów na koncie.

Snape spojrzał na kartkę i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Zaraz, jakim cudem Potter jest w tak opłakanym stanie? Wychudzony, głodzony od wielu lat, liczne urazy ciała, obicia narządów, liczne zaleczone pęknięcia kości, świeżo skręcona kostka. Można by jeszcze wymieniać tak długo, jednak do końca listy ciągle byłoby daleko. Chłopak zdawał się być katowany już od dłuższego czasu. Prawdopodobnie podczas każdego pobytu w domu wujostwa. Nic więc dziwnego, że w końcu nie wytrzymał i zrobił to co zrobił.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Cholera, będzie musiał zmienić zdanie na temat tego bachora. Widać wcale nie miał tak wspaniałego życia, jak nauczyciel do tej pory myślał. Jego rodzina traktowała go gorzej niż bezpańskiego kundla pałętającego się po okolicy. Przeklęci mugole. Dalej nie darzył Pottera sympatią, ale nawet on przy całej swojej nienawiści do dzieciaka, nie posunąłby się aż tak daleko. Prędzej albo by oddał go do sierocińca albo zabił. W każdym razie oszczędziłby mu tych wszystkich lat cierpień.

Przeklęty Dumbledore, przecież on musiał wiedzieć o tym wszystkim. A mimo to wysyłał go tam co wakacje. Skoro miał świadomość tego, co spotykało Pottera, to mógł go chociaż oddać na te dwa miesiące do tej rudowłosej zgrai, Weasley'ów. Byliby zachwyceni. Fakt, może nie zagwarantowaliby mu luksusów ale mimo to chłopak i tak miałby tam lepiej niż u tych potworów. W takich chwilach Snape zdecydowanie utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił zmieniając strony. Już nawet Voldemort miał więcej miłosierdzia dla swoich wrogów, niż Albus dla osoby, która miała za niego odwalić brudną robotę.

Bez wahania zabrał się za leczenie dzieciaka. Skręconą kostkę, jak i popękane żebra naprawił od ręki. Aż dziwne, że chłopak mógł się poruszać czując ciągle taki ból. Zaraz, czy Potter właśnie mu zaimponował? Nie, niemożliwe. Wlał w niego cały zestaw eliksirów, opatrzył rany. Oczywiście, stan jego pleców, wstrząsnął Snape'em do żywego. Oj tam, ci mugole z całą pewnością zasłużyli sobie na to co ich spotkało. Jaka szkoda, że zdążył powstrzymać Pottera. Chociaż w tej sytuacji śmierć była zbyt lekką karą.

-Zająłem się już chłopakiem – stwierdził wchodząc do salonu. Lucjusz Malfoy siedział na kanapie obracając w palach karafkę z winem. Był wręcz w szampańskim nastroju. Los się wreszcie do niego uśmiechnął. Wszystko będzie tak jak powinno, a Malfoy'owie odzyskają swoją dawną pozycję.

-Co masz na myśli Severusie? Nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie chorego. Jedynie może trochę zabiedzonego. No chyba, że zająłeś się nim w zupełnie inny sposób- rzucił z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Od razu było widać od kogo Draco nauczył się tej miny, z którą tak się obnosił po zamku.

-Uwierz mi, kijem bym go nie dotknął. Zresztą, myśl sobie co chcesz. W każdym razie, gdyby mnie spotkało to co jego, już dawno zamordowałbym tę zgraję nic niewartych mugoli. Jego plecy to jedna, wielka szachownica!

-Przesadzasz. Jeszcze chwila a zacznę myśleć, że zacząłeś żałować naszego drogiego gościa. A może planujesz go jeszcze oddać Dumbledorowi nasz drogi szpiegu?- zadrwił blondwłosy mężczyzna wyraźnie dobrze bawiący się tą całą sytuacją.

Snape jednak nie dał się sprowokować. Zmierzył go swoim najbardziej krwiożerczym spojrzeniem i pospiesznie opuścił rezydencję. Nim Czarny Pan przybędzie, musiał załatwić jeszcze jedną, naglącą sprawę.

oOo

Na Grimmauld Place 12 wszyscy już obecni siedzieli jak na szpilkach. Zaraz po ataku zostało zwołane zebranie członków Zakonu. Musieli przecież postanowić co dalej. Ta sytuacja się nikomu nie podobała i im szybciej się z nią uporają tym lepiej.

Kuchnia powoli wypełniała się czarodziejami. Przez ich twarze przemykały różnorodne emocje, przez strach i niedowierzanie po rozpacz czy złość. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co o tym myśleć. Czy Potter został porwany? A może naprawdę zdążył uciec. O tym, że mógł zmienić strony nikt nie wspominał. Nie, ICH Harry nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Nie zaatakowałby swego wujostwa, zresztą to co zastali jawnie wskazywało na robotę śmierciożerców. Potter nim nie był, czyli to nie jego sprawka, prawda?

-Uspokójcie się wszyscy. Nerwy w niczym nam nie pomogą- Dumbledore wszedł do pomieszczenia ucinając wszelkie szepty. Usiadł przy stole na swoim stałym miejscu i splótł ze sobą dłonie. Musiał to teraz dobrze rozegrać, jeżeli nie chciał wzbudzić zbyt dużych podejrzeń. Potrzebował sojuszników, by jego plan mógł przejść w czyn.

-Albusie, co się tam właściwie stało? Gdzie Harry?

-Przykro mi Molly, ale nie wiem gdzie on jest. Podejrzewam, że Pan Potter został porwany. Ewentualnie zdążył uciec zanim zostali zaatakowani. W końcu nie ma jego rzeczy. Ale nie martw się, znając Harry'ego, nic mu nie jest.

-Czyli żyje? Dzięki Merlinowi- westchnęła pulchna kobieta z wyraźna ulgą. – A co z jego wujostwem? Naprawdę byli torturowani?

-Tak, niestety to prawda. Dom Pottera padł ofiarą ataku śmierciożerców. Na szczęście państwo Dursley żyją, ale powrót do zdrowia trochę im zajmie. Dopiero wtedy będziemy wstanie stwierdzić co się tam dokładnie stało. – powiedział ze smutkiem przesuwając dłonią po swojej siwej brodzie.

-Co teraz?

- Poczekamy na Severusa. Może on będzie mieć jakieś informacje. Zaraz po tym ruszymy na poszukiwania . Harry przecież nie mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Dyrketorze- skinął głową i zajął wolne miejsce.

-Dobrze, że już jesteś. Może wiesz coś więcej o ataku na Privet Drive?

-Albusie, nie wiem wiele więcej od ciebie. Przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin byłem zajęty przygotowywaniem eliksirów dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nic nie wspominano o tym ataku. Dowiedziałem się o nim chwilę po jego zakończeniu. Wiem jednak, że chłopaka nie ma w lochach Czarnej Twierdzy. Istnieje wiec szansa, że Potter zdążył uciec- wolał powiedzieć wszystko w jak najmniej zmienionej wersji. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się jednego. Im mniej zmieniona historia tym łatwiej jest się w niej nie pogubić. Jeżeli za bardzo się kombinowało zwykle prawda wychodziła na jaw zbyt szybko.

-Jesteś pewny?- zapytał Lupin . W odpowiedzi czarnowłosy jedynie kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. Durni ludzie, tak łatwo było w nich zatlić ten płomyczek nadziei. Byli żałośni.

Severus słuchał zgromadzonych, gdy poczuł palący ból w lewej ręce. Cholera, Czarny Pan nie powinien na niego czekać. Powinien był się szybciej wyrobić z tym śmiesznym zebraniem beznadziejnych ludzi. Złapał się za przedramię i bez słowa wyjaśnienia opuścił siedzibę Zakonu.

Dumbledore zdecydowanie nie był zachwycony usłyszanymi wiadomościami. Severus dał mu jedynie trochę czasu. Skoro Tom go jeszcze nie złapał, istniała szansa, że uda im się przerobić całą tą sytuacje na ich korzyść. Cholera, przeklęty Potter, zawsze namiesza wtedy, kiedy nie powinien.

-Dobrze, skoro Voldemort nie złapał Harry'ego musimy zrobić wszystko by go znaleźć pierwsi. Poszukajcie we wszystkim miejsca jakie przyjdą wam do głowy, a w których mógł się ukryć Potter. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. I pamiętajcie, oficjalnie, chłopak jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie chcemy wzbudzać paniki.

Wszyscy, jak na jeden sygnał kiwnęli głowami i bez słowa zaczęli się rozchodzić. Tak, znalezienie Pottera było teraz zadaniem najwyższej wagi.

oOo

Harry ocknął się leżąc w miękkim łóżku. Na swoim ciele czuł satynową pościel, a w powietrzu unosił się przyjemny, słodki zapach. Gdzie był? Bo Privet Drive na pewno to nie było.

Wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku godzin zaczęły bombardować jego umysł. Merlinie, naprawdę to zrobił? Jak mogło do tego dojść? Przez chwilę walczył z falą wymiotów, gdy tylko przed oczami pojawił mu się zakrwawiony Vernon.

-Oj Potter, znowu zaczynasz te swoje wyrzuty sumienia? Dramatyzujesz- stwierdził z dezaprobatą głos.

-Choć teraz się zamknij! To twoja wina! To ty zmusiłeś mnie do tego!

-Doprawdy, naprawdę chcesz zaczynać całą tę rozmowę od nowa? Niech Ci będzie, ale to się robi coraz nudniejsze. – „obca" dusza była wyraźnie zirytowana tym ciągłym biadoleniem i powoli miała go dość – W każdym razie Potter, może ci się to nie podobało? Walczyłeś zacięcie ze mną by mi przeszkodzić? Nie bądź żałosny, sam tego chciałeś, a ja cię po prostu do tego popchnąłem…

-Przestań! Do jasnej cholery przestań!

- Prawda boli, co nie? Nie chcesz się nawet przed sobą przyznać, że gdybyś mógł chętnie byś to powtórzył. To wszystko jest tutaj w zakamarkach naszej duszy. Przestań wiec udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś. A nie jesteś jasnym bohaterem Harry. Sam się niedługo o tym przekonasz.

Głos wycofał się w głąb jego świadomości. Nie znosił Pottera w takim stanie. Był wtedy taki słaby, żałosna namiastka czarodzieja. Póki nie zaakceptuje swojej prawdziwej natury, presja będzie go dobijać. Z drugiej jednak strony, słabego Harry'ego było znacznie łatwiej kontrolować.

Wybraniec nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale głos miał racje we wszystkim. Owszem przerażało go to co zrobił ale gdyby miał okazję chętnie by to powtórzył. Pamiętał tę radość, gdy ich torturował. To uczucie wolności, gdy się ocknął zaraz po ataku. Miał wrażenie, że świat należał do niego. Czy więc naprawdę przeszedł na ciemna stronę?

Nagle poczuł się dziwnie. Zupełnie jakby coś go przyciągało, czuł czyjąś magnetyczną obecność, która wzywała go do siebie. Wiedział, że przy tym kimś zniknęłoby uczucie pustki. Do tej pory tylko raz miał to samo odczucie. Wtedy, gdy Voldemort opętał go w ministerstwie. Czy to więc on go wzywał?

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł nie kto inny jak Tom Riddle wraz ze Snape'em i Malfoyem seniorem.


	7. Rozdział VI

**VI**

Do sypialni wszedł nie kto inny jak Lord Voldemort w towarzystwie swoich dwóch wiernych śmierciożerców. Oboje mieli triumfalne uśmiechy na twarzach, choć z zupełnie innych powodów. Przez Malfoya przemawiała duma, wreszcie powrócił w łaski swojego Pana, mógł bez obaw stać u jego boku, a to wszystko za sprawą tego szczeniaka. Snape zaś świętował to, że Potter wreszcie dostanie to o co się prosił od tak dawna. Wybraniec straci swój blask, kto wie może nawet spokornieje na tyle, że nawet on, Severus Snape, polubi go na te kilka ostatnich chwil jego żałosnego życia?

Harry nie wiedział co robić. Z jednej strony to długo oczekiwane spotkanie napawało go lękiem jednak wywoływało również to dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które pojawiło się w chwili gdy Czarny Pan Przekroczył próg pokoju. Jakby nareszcie był pełny i wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie rozumiał tego kompletnie, przecież nie powinien się tak czuć przy swoim wrogu. Czy to dlatego, że miał w sobie cząstkę jego duszy? Miał wrażenie, że coś go przyciąga do tego mężczyzny, pragnął trwać przy nim tak długo jak to tylko było możliwe. Już zawsze… Zaraz nie powinien tak myśleć. W końcu to Voldemort, najgorszy bydlak tego stulecia! Przy nim nie mogło go spotkać nic dobrego.

Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Co teraz? Niby prosił się o śmierć wysyłając ten list, ale dzisiejszy dzień zmienił tak wiele. Na nowo rozpalił się w nim ten płomyk nadziei na spełnienie swojego najskrytszego marzenia, na nowo odnalazł sen życia. Obudził w nim wole walki, chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Nie mógł teraz tak po prostu umrzeć, tylko czy Czarny Pan łaskawie poczeka? To było raczej wątpliwe.

Przeskakiwał wzrokiem z twarzy na twarz, gdy nagle coś do niego dotarło. Voldemort wcale nie był tak odpychający jak zwykle. I wcale nie chodziło tu o to dziwne odczucie. Nie miał już zniekształconej twarzy bez nosa, nie był też tak przeraźliwie trupio blady. Nie wyglądał już jak wężowaty stwór. Czarne, proste włosy opadały miękko na smukłą, jasną twarz. Pojedyncze pasma grzywki wpadały do czerwonych oczu, co jednak wcale nie przeszkadzało Tomowi. Ale tym co chyba najbardziej przykuło uwagę, to sam fakt posiadania przez Voldemorta smukłego nosa pasującego do wyraźnych kości policzkowych. Sylwetka mężczyzny też się zmieniła. Zdecydowanie przestał być tak kościsty. Nawet pod luźna koszulą można było dostrzec zarys mięśni. Albo się Harry'emu wydawało ale nawet przybyło mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Wyglądał jak we wspomnieniu z komnaty tajemnic, choć widać było że był teraz o wiele starszy. I do tego był cholernie przystojny. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Cóż, gdyby nie wiedział, że ten mężczyzna jest tym kim jest, nie rozpoznałby w nim tak dobrze znanego sobie postrachu czarodziejskiego świata.

-Wreszcie się spotykamy Harry Potterze. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – powiedział Voldemort chłodnym tonem, choć z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. Czemu? Zauważył szok malujący się na twarzy chłopaka. Widać, nie tego się spodziewał.

-Dziwi cię mój wygląd? Chyba nie myślałeś, że zamierzałem przez wieczność trwać w tamtym słabym ciele? Nie bądź naiwny- zakpił podchodząc do nastolatka.

Harry spiął się cały gdy smukłe palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. Wystarczył jeden szybki ruch, by znalazł się na ziemi u stóp Czarnego Pana. Ten uśmiechnął się w ten swój okropny sposób, który kiedyś wywoływał tylko obrzydzenie i strach u innych.

-Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że jak się z kimś rozmawia, a ten stoi należy również powstać. Do czego to doszło, żebym musiał ci mówić takie rzeczy Wybrańcze. Czyż nie tak jesteś nazywany w Proroku? Harry Potter, wybraniec który uratuje świat przed moim terrorem. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli jak słaby jesteś. Ciekawe czy dalej tak chętnie trwali by po Twojej stronie- szydził z niego w najlepsze. Mrużył przy tym niebezpiecznie oczy, niczym kobra szykująca się do ataku.

-Od ciebie nie mam zamiaru się niczego uczyć- Potter wreszcie wstał z podłogi i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się ciemne plany, a świat zaczął wirować. Czyżby naprawdę był aż tak słaby? Ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Mimo to gdy tylko zawroty minęły wyprostował się dumnie i spojrzał w te czerwone ślepia.

-No proszę, jednak jeszcze nie poddałeś się do końca. To dobrze, zwłaszcza, że zmieniłem plany w stosunku do ciebie.

- Niby na jakie?- zapytał chłopak starając się zachować jak najbardziej obojętny ton.

-O czyżby jednak Złoty Chłopiec stał się chętny do współpracy? Jesteś taki przewidywalny Potter. A teraz mów jak odkryłeś mój mały sekret- zasyczał złowieszczo. Od razu było widać, że taryfa ulgowa się skończyła. Mimo to nastolatek zdawał się tego nawet nie zauważać.

-A czy to ważne? Wiem i tyle. Ale może porozmawiamy bez światków, wątpię, by twoje sługusy wiedziały cokolwiek o wiesz czym.

-To ja tu decyduje Potter, nie zapominaj o tym. _Crucio _– różdżka w ręku pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd niosąc ze sobą falę nieziemskiego bólu. Młodszy czarodziej od razu opadł na kolana z całych sił starając się nie krzyczeć. Nie, nie podda się. Nie teraz. Zaciskał pięści i zagryzał wargę niemal do krwi. Czarny Pan widząc to uśmiechnął nieznacznie, co nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego.

-Wyjść – rozkazał cofając urok. Śmierciożercy pospiesznie wykonali polecenie. Wiedzieli, że zadowolony Mistrz jest równie niebezpieczny co ten wściekły. Lepiej więc było zejść mu z oczu i czekać, niż trwać tam bez sensu.

W chwili gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Czarny Pan zacisnął palce na szczęce chłopaka.

-A teraz gadaj bachorze. Skąd wiesz o Horkruksach?- zapytał lodowatym tonem zbliżając swoją „nową" twarz do Pottera.

-A jak myślisz? Jak zwykle wszystkiego co mnie dotyczy dowiaduję się przypadkiem. Zwyczajnie byłem w odpowiednim miejscu, o odpowiednim czasie. A teraz łaskawie mnie puść, bo jeszcze trochę i połamiesz mi szczękę i się niczego nie dowiesz- wyjęczał chłopak. Zdecydowanie nie było wygodnie mówić, gdy ktoś nie pozwala ci w ogóle otwierać ust.

„_Od kiedy to Potter, jest tak bezczelny i hardy? Czy to naprawdę on wysłał tak żałośnie brzmiący list? Przecież tak się nie zachowuje osoba na skraju rozpaczy. No chyba, że szczeniak próbuje mnie sprowokować…"_

Takie myśli towarzyszyły Voldemortowi, gdy przyglądał się chuderlawemu dzieciakowi przed nim. Zdecydowanie nie poznawał go, sam już nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Głośno by się do tego nie przyznał, ale szczeniak zaczynał go intrygować. Coraz bardziej i bardziej…

Gwałtownym ruchem odepchnął go sprawiając, że chłopak uderzył w szafkę. Cichy syk wydobył się z gardła Pottera. Mimo to nie zrobił nic, by w jakiś sposób zareagować. Jedynie powoli się podniósł i usiadł na materacu, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą nie został potraktowany jak ścierwo.

-Niech ci będzie. W końcu ciebie to też dotyczy. Ale od początku i lepiej, żebyś mi nie przerywał bo się gówno dowiesz.- zarządził, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jego spojrzenie stwardniało, zupełnie jakby próbował zdominować swojego rozmówcę. Raczej marne szanse, ale co mu szkodzi spróbować.

-Naprawdę Potter myślisz, że jesteś w stanie mną rządzić? Chyba wcześniej nie doceniałem twojego poczucia humoru- Czarny Pan zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem. Tak, Voldemort śmiał się szczerze chyba po raz pierwszy od ładnych kilku lat.

-Taa, też się cieszę, że cię rozbawiłem- sarknął chłopak spuszczając z tonu. – W piątej klasie prowadziłem potajemnie treningi w ramach Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Była to niewielka grupa, gdzie razem uczyliśmy się na własną rękę obrony. Któregoś dnia zostałem sam w pokoju życzeń. Tak, to tam obywały się zajęcia. W każdym razie sam nie wiem co chciałem znaleźć. Usiadłem na materacach i zacząłem myśleć o czymś, co pomogłoby mi w pokonaniu ciebie. Coś, o czym wiedziałoby mało osób. Wtedy z półki z książkami wyleciał niezbyt gruby tom. Otworzyłem go na przypadkowej stronie i zacząłem czytać. Jak się domyślasz, była ona o horkruksach. Były w niej dokładne opisy jak je stworzyć i zniszczyć. Wtedy jeszcze nie zwróciłem uwagi na kilka szczegółów, jak się później okazało niezwykle istotnych.

-Kilka miesięcy później udaliśmy się do Ministerstwa, po tę nieszczęsną przepowiednie. Wtedy mnie opętałeś. Pamiętasz, w czasie tej naszej malej walki. Od tamtej pory zacząłem czuć w sobie twoją wyraźną obecność. Słyszałem twój głos odzywający się do mnie gdzieś na dnie mojego umysłu. To nie było tak, jak z wizjami od ciebie. To było coś zupełnie innego. Gdybyś był prawym czarodziejem, pomyślałbym, że zacząłeś pracować jako moje sumienie. W każdym razie. Dyrektor wezwał mnie do siebie. Wtedy przypadkiem podsłuchałem pod drzwiami gabinetu, jak Drops do kogoś mówił, że musi znaleźć te horkruksy. I że… - tu mu się głos na chwilę załamał – i że obawia się, że ja mogę mieć coś z nimi wspólnego. Że niepokoi go ta nasza więź. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtej rozmowy. Jedyne co to, utkwił mi w pamięci obraz pierścienia na jego palcu. Był nietypowy, nie pasował do niego. Był zbyt ślizgoński, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Gdy go później zobaczyłem tuż przed wyjazdem, był już zniszczony, a dłoń dyrektora leciutko poszarzała.

-To jeszcze nie wyjaśnia Potter skąd wiesz, że jednak jesteś moim horkruksem.- chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, Harry usłyszał w głosie Lorda zaintrygowanie. Naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy. To było coś zdecydowanie nie spotykanego. Chyba nikt, by mu nie uwierzył, gdyby komukolwiek powiedział, że zaciekawił samego Voldemorta.

-Eh. Po tym jak usłyszałem tę rozmowę postanowiłem znowu zajrzeć do tej książki. Wszystko się zgadzało. Czułem w sobie coś obcego, co niewątpliwie było częścią ciebie. Jakby druga duszę. Głos, należał do ciebie. Zresztą nawet, gdyby nie brzmiał jak ty, to co mi podsuwał, zdecydowanie pasowało do Czarnego Pana. Zresztą Tom, nigdy Cię nie zastanawiało, jak to możliwe, że między nami jest aż tak silna więź? Przecież normalnie nie jest możliwa taka wymiana myśli. Potrafisz przesyłać mi wizje swoich czynów, nie tylko prawdziwych, ale i zmyślonych. Ja potrafię mimowolnie wkradać się do twojego umysłu. Nawet Dumbledore nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Do tego przekazałeś mi część swojej mocy, dzięki tobie jestem wężousty. Zresztą jeśli do tej pory miałem wątpliwości, dzisiejsza noc je rozwiała. – chłopak westchnął chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że powie o tym wszystkim swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi. Że poczuje się lepiej wyrzucając to wszystko z siebie.

Voldemort słuchał cały czas dzieciaka. Starał sobie to wszystko ułożyć i znaleźć jakąś lukę przekreślająca cała tą bzdurna teorię. Czy nie powinien wiedzieć wcześniej, że Potter jest jego horkruksem? Wcześniej zawsze czuł, jak rozdzielała się jego dusza i zamieszkiwała w innym przedmiocie. W przypadku Nagini, wiedział nawet jak dusze mieszały się ze sobą. Więc czemu względem chłopaka nic takiego się nie stało. Czy to przez tą klątwę, która go wtedy ugodziła?

-Wiesz, że dziś na chwilę stałem się tobą? Omal nie zabiłem swojego kuzyna, torturowałem wujostwo. I wiesz co Tom, podobało mi się to. Wiem, że gdybym mógł powtórzyłbym to. Chciałem, żeby cierpieli, by błagali o litość. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mogę być tak okrutny, że będę czerpał radość z mordowania. Czy ty jesteś szczęśliwy, gdy ludzie wiją się u twoich stóp?- zapytał spoglądając na mężczyznę swoimi oczami w kolorze Avady.

Voldemort uniósł brwi wyraźnie nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Czy Potter na prawdę zapytał go o coś takiego? Czyżby jego mały horkruks zaczął zmieniać strony?

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się tajemniczo na powrót przybierając swoją władczą pozę.

-Oj tak Potter, uwielbiam to. Wiesz wtedy, że jestem Panem życia i śmierci…

-Że ich los zależy tylko od twojego widzi mi się… -

- że masz władzę i potęgę…

-Czujesz ich strach, słabość. Napawasz się tym i pragniesz coraz więcej i więcej…

-Tak Potter i wiesz, że świat leży u twoich stóp- z gardła Lorda wydobył się niemal pomruk zadowolenia. Oj tak ten chłopak zaczynał podobać mu się coraz bardziej. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy widział, jak na jego oczach powoli przeistaczał się w coraz mroczniejszą wersję samego siebie. Widział, jak tęczówki chłopaka stają się coraz bardziej czerwone, aż wreszcie przybierają odcień jego własnych. Oj tak, Potter, był jego horkruksem, teraz miał co do tego pewność.

-Nadal chcesz bym cię zabił Harry?- zapytał przesuwając końcem różdżki po jego szczęce.

-Nie, nie teraz gdy wreszcie udało mi się przebudzić.- odpowiedział głosem znacznie mroczniejszym niż zazwyczaj.

Wszystko jednak szybko prysło jak bańka. Harry otrząsnął się z tego dziwnego stanu. Na powrót, był przestraszonym nastolatkiem o zielonych oczach. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Voldemorta. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, widząc nagłą reakcję Lorda.

Czarny Pan przestał się uśmiechać, a jego usta wykrzywiły się we wściekłym grymasie. Czemu Potter nie mógł być taki jak przed chwilą już zawsze? Durny szczeniak, ale już on się postara, by horkruks w chłopaku na stałe przejął nad nim kontrolę.

-Nawet nie waż się stąd ruszać- warknął wychodząc pospiesznie z pokoju trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Chłopak został sam z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy.

-Skoro taka jest Twoja wola Panie. Potter zostanie tutaj dopóki nie wydobrzeje, a potem odstawimy go do Czarnego Dworu.- Malfoy posłusznie skłonił się przed swoim Mistrzem.

-Severusie, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że chłopak jest z nami. Zrozumiano?

-Tak Panie.

Chwilę później, Voldemorta już nie było. Dwaj śmierciożercy popatrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem. Co się takiego stało, że Czarny Pan postanowił oszczędzić chłopaka. Ba mieli o niego zadbać i sprawić, by wydobrzał. Dlaczego? Czy Potter nie miał zginąć jeszcze tej nocy? Nic nie rozumieli, ale przez te lata nauczyli się, żeby nie kwestionować rozkazów jeśli im życie miłe.

Harry jeszcze długo nie mógł dojść do siebie po wizycie Toma. Czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę? A może to jeden z tych dziwnych snów, z którego trudno się wybudzić? Nie, tym razem rzeczywistość była bardziej zagmatwana niż najdziwniejszy nocny obraz.

Miał tu zostać, Malfoy już mu to oznajmił. Tyle, że on nie miał takiego zamiaru. Nie teraz. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i w nogach łóżka zobaczył swój kufer. Na szafce leżała jego różdżka. Pospiesznie wstał, założył na siebie czyste ubrania, szkatułkę z pamiątkami rodzinnymi schował do kufra, po czym wszystko pomniejszył i wsadził do kieszeni. Nie przejmował się już używaniem czarów, tym, że mogą go namierzyć. Po tym co dziś zrobił, wiedział, że kolejne użycie różdżki nic nie zmieni.

Po cichu wymknął się z posiadłości. Jak teraz żałował, że nie potrafi się deportować. Ile by to ułatwiło? A tak? Musiał przemierzać niekończący się ogród Malfoy Manore, by dostać się do najbliższej wioski. Musiał wezwać Błędnego Rycerza póki jeszcze nikt, się nie zorientował, że uciekł.

Wreszcie po dobrej godzinie marszu dotarł do wiejskiej drogi. Zaciągnął mocno kaptur szaty na głowę. Oczywiście wcześniej ukrył emblemat Hogwartu pod zaklęciem kameleona. Machnął różdżką i po chwili musiał odskoczyć, by nie zostać przejechanym przez fioletowy autobus.

-Witam w imieniu załogi Błędnego Rycerza, nadzwyczajnego środka transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów zagubionych w świecie mugoli. Nazywam się Stan Shunpike i tej nocy będę pańskim przewodnikiem. Dokąd? – zapytał pryszczaty mężczyzna robiąc przejście dla Harry'ego.

- Wilington High- powiedział szybko, żeby go nie rozpoznano. Zaraz też zajął miejsce jak najdalej od konduktora. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszyli.

Tak jeszcze trochę i będzie miał dowód, że całe jego życie było kłamstwem. Ale kto wie, może jednak znajdzie miejsce, które wreszcie będzie mógł nazwać domem.

oOo

-Jak to zniknął!- Lucjusz ryknął co sił w płucach na kulącego się skrzata.

-Maczek przeprasza, Maczek nie wie jak to się stało. Maczek poszedł sprawdzić, jak się panicz Harry czuje, ale panicz Harry zniknął. – stworzenie chlipało pociągając siarczyście nosem. Nie znosiło zawodzić swojego Pana, zwłaszcza w tak ważnych sprawach.

-Zejdź mi z oczu bo zamorduję- warknął wykopując skrzata z pokoju. Zaraz też dopadł do kominka i cisnął garść proszku Fiuu w ogień.

-Sev mamy problem…

oOo

Harry dotarł na miejsce nie rozpoznany. Gdy wreszcie się zatrzymali, pośpiesznie opuścił autobus i ruszył ciemną drogą. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, lecz mimo to, jego nogi same go niosły. Zupełnie jakby czuły, w którą stronę mają się kierować. Chłopak w tym czasie próbował zebrać myśli. A co jeśli, znowu go oszukano? Albo nie znajdzie tej posiadłości, lub co gorsza zastanie ją pustą. Przecież istniało bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego dziadkowie nie żyją. Po co więc się łudzić? Mimo to z całego serca pragnął, by się tym razem mylił. By drzwi otworzyła mu uśmiechnięta kobieta, taka starsza wersja panie Weasley, która okazałby się jego rodziną. Czy pragnął tak wiele?

Kolejna godzina minęła mu na błądzeniu po lesie. W końcu poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby przeszedł przez jakąś barierę. Czy to możliwe, że dotarł na miejsce? Przecież ciotka wspomniała, że posiadłość jest bardzo mocno chroniona, że tylko zaproszeni i członkowie rodziny, mogą od tak dostać się na jej teren. Czy więc właśnie ta dziwna fala energii zaakceptowała go jako, cóż dziedzica?

Przyspieszył kroku. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu. Sam nie wiedział nawet kiedy zaczął biec. Dzięki Snape'owi nie musiał się już przejmować ani skręconą kostką, ani połamanymi żebrami. Chyba będzie mu musiał kiedyś podziękować, o ile oczywiście pokona w sobie tą chyba wrodzona niechęć do tłustowłosego dupka.

Przed jego oczami ukazała się stara posiadłość. Jej ciemne ściany niemal stapiały się w jedno z nocnym niebem i czarną linią lasu. Od razu było widać, że ten dom, przeżył już nie jedno pokolenie Breinfordów. Mimo to, był zadbany i bez wątpienia zamieszkany! Z komina wydobywała się cienka stróżka dymu. Ciekawe czy domownicy już śpią?

Harry zatrzymał się i zaczerpnął głębszy oddech.

_Chyba już nie ma odwrotu co?_

_-Sam chciałeś tu przyjść więc nie tchórz Potter._

_Oj zamknij się, nie mówiłem do ciebie. _

Chłopak z lekkim wahaniem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Czemu miał wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie zbliżał? Albo, że czas stanął w miejscu? Dłonie pociły mu się z nerwów, a serce znacznie przyspieszyło. Oto nastał moment, gdy wszystko stanie się jasne.

Podszedł do drzwi i zastukał kołatką. Oby nie spali. Powtórzył czynność. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich najmniej spodziewana osoba.

- To ty!


	8. Rozdział VII

Wybaczcie za tak długą nieobecność, ale nie byłam w stanie napisać niczego sensownego. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ten rozdział co nieco wyjaśni i zachęci was do dalszego śledzenia losów Harry'ego. No ale nie zanudzam was dłużej. Przyjemnej lektury!

Beta jak zwykle dzięki cierpliwości Asuki.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Jak to możliwe? Co ON tutaj robił? Ten zdrajca. Mały, podły, szczurowaty zdrajca! Peter Pettigrew, bo to o nim jest mowa, stał w drzwiach z równie zaskoczoną miną co Potter. Szybko mrugał i chyba na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha. Widać, sam nie spodziewał się, że po otworzeniu drzwi ujrzy nikogo innego, jak swojego dawnego wybawcę. Otrząsnął się szybko, wydając przy tym wysoki pisk, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nim chłopak zdążył zareagować, szczur już doskoczył do niego zamykając go w żelaznym uścisku.

-Harry! Harry jak dobrze cię widzieć! Przyszedłeś odwiedzić swojego szczurka prawda? Jesteś tak podobny do Jamesa. On też by tak zrobił- piszczał niczym utęskniony szczeniak cieszący się z powrotu swojego pana.

Potter cały się spiął i jednym gwałtownym ruchem odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego znosić. Jak w ogóle śmiał go dotknąć i wspominać przy tym jego ojca! To niedopuszczalne! Wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył jej koniec do szyi Pettigrew.

-Nie dotykaj mnie! I nawet nie waż się więcej wspominać o moim ojcu ty zdrajco! –złość kipiała w nim nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego ujścia. Miał ochotę rozszarpać go tu i teraz. To przez niego zginął Cedrik. Gdyby nie Peter, Syriusz nie musiałby się ukrywać, nie trafiłby w ogóle do Azkabanu. I co najważniejsze, on sam nie byłby sierotą. Chwilowo nienawidził go bardziej niż Voldemorta, choć wątpił, że to w ogóle możliwe.

-Co ty tu w ogóle robisz szczurze? – odezwał się nienaturalnie lodowatym tonem. Jego tęczówki znowu były czerwone jednak teraz w pełni panował nad swą „mroczną" naturą. Korzystał z jej mocy i możliwości, rozkoszując się tym. Po raz pierwszy, w sposób w pełni świadomy, zgadzał się na poczynania horkruksa.

Pettigrew nic nie odpowiedział. Ponownie pisnął przyciskając do siebie srebrzysty cień, który służył mu za dłoń. Bał się. Nie śmiał się nawet drgnąć, nie wspominając już o ucieczce. Czuł magię wirującą wokół nich. Mroczna aura „wylewała" się z Pottera zdolna przytłoczyć każdego, kto znajdował się w pobliżu. Była potężna i mężczyzna nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że nie chce się przekonać na własnej skórze do czego jej właściciel jest zdolny.

-Ha..Harry… ale nie zrobisz mi krzywdy p..prawda? –wyjąknął osuwając się po ścianie. Kiedy się cofnął na tyle, by się do niej dostać nie miał pojęcia.

-Niby dlaczego miałbym darować ci życie? Po tym wszystkim co przez ciebie wycierpiałem? Chyba żartujesz. Już kiedyś popełniłem ten błąd. Mogłem pozwolić im cię zabić, może Syriusz wtedy by żył, a tak? Muszę wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za niego. Jakieś ostatnie słowa zdrajco?- ton Pottera był ostry, nieustępliwy. Harry był gotów zabić, nie patrząc na konsekwencje. Chęć zemsty przesłaniała mu wszystko.

-O i nawet nie próbuj się przemienić o ile nie chcesz zginąć w męczarniach. Nienawidzę polować na śmierdzące szczury- wysyczał mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce.

Peter modlił się już tylko o cud. Czy naprawdę tak ma skończyć? Zamordowany przez syna swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Po tylu latach służenia Czarnemu Panu, ma go dobić jakiś hogwarcki szczeniak?

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Był blady, a jego czoło zdobiły kropelki potu.

-Harry, nie rób tego….- wyjąknął w desperackiej próbie przedłużenia swojego życia choćby o kilka chwil.

-Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym mi, co mogę a czego nie. Cóż, a teraz żegnaj. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że było miło cię spotkać, ale czasem prawda jest o wiele zabawniejsza niż najpiękniejsze kłamstwo- uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a na końcu różdżki pojawiło się zielone światełko. Oczy byłego huncwota rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a usta otworzył w niemym krzyku …

-Co się tutaj dzieje?- za plecami mężczyzny rozległ się kobiecy głos. Harry przerwał morderczą formułę i spojrzał w głąb korytarza chcąc zobaczyć co się dzieje. Kto w ogóle śmie przerywać mu wymierzanie zemsty?

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Zdarzył się cud, o który tak błagał. Szybko się podniósł i doskoczył do wyłaniającej się z mroku kobiety.

-Pani… Potter, Harry Potter przybył – wyrzucił szybko starając się znaleźć jak najdalej od swojego oprawcy.

-O czym ty znowu bredzisz Pettigrew? Przecież to nie możliwe, żeby Harry…. Na Merlina, a jednak- wyjąknęła stając jak rażona piorunem.

-To naprawdę ty?- zapytała przyglądając się chłopcu szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec opuścił różdżkę. Rządza zemsty uleciała z niego całkowicie. Teraz cała jego uwaga skupiła się na osobie przed nim. Kobieta była niewysoka, miała rudawe włosy i niesamowicie zielone oczy, jego oczy, oczy jego matki. Od razu zobaczył wiele rys, takich samych jak jego. Tylko czy to możliwe?

-Cordelia… Cordelia Breinford?- głos mu się załamał. Jego zielone tęczówki zalśniły od napływających łez. Czy to możliwe? Udało mu się? To nie był żart? Znowu miał rodzinę?

Czarownica stała jeszcze przez chwilę w zupełnym bezruchu. A potem tama runęła. Pobiegła do Harry'ego i zamknęła go w swoich ramionach. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy, mocząc tym samym szatę chłopaka. Jednak żadne z nich się tym nie przejmowało.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałam na tą chwilę. Wreszcie, po tylu latach znowu tu jesteś. Tak się cieszę, tak się cieszę- łkała nie próbując nawet powstrzymywać emocji. Harry zacisnął dłonie na szacie kobiety, chowając twarz w jej rudych kosmykach. Sam zaczął płakać. Peter przestał go obchodzić, a Voldemort… Kto to do cholery jest Voldemort? Nic nie mogło zepsuć mu tej chwili. Nic, ani nikt się nie liczył.

Pettigrew ukrył się w cieniu i obserwował tą rodzinną scenę. Cóż, nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy coś takiego. Cordelia Breinford którą znał, była osobą nieustępliwą, dumną i okrutną. Czasem myślał, że w ogóle jest pozbawiona uczuć, a jej serce dawno zamieniło się w kamień. A tym czasem płakała trzymając w ramionach szczeniaka Potterów. Kto by przypuszczał. Szybko przemienił się w szczura i pognał w głąb domu. Musiał szybko donieść komuś o tej scenie.

Minęło sporo czasu zanim odsunęli się od siebie. Ich oczy były zapuchnięte i czerwone od łez, jednak żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Kobieta otarła twarz i objęła ramieniem Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do niego i pociągnęła za sobą.

-Wejdźmy, pewnie jesteś głodny. Zaraz każę skrzatom przygotować coś dla ciebie- powiedziała już pewnym tonem, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą.

Czarnowłosy chłopak kiwnął głową i razem weszli do przestronnej rezydencji. Nie wiedział na czym skupić wzrok. Czy na licznych obrazach czy na barwnych gobelinach rozwieszonych wzdłuż korytarza. Wszystko było w ciemnych kolorach, dominowały odcienie zieleni i granatu, gdzieniegdzie poprzecinane czarnymi przedmiotami. Mimo to całość była niezwykle przytulna. Z obrazów ciekawsko przyglądało mu się wielu czarodziei szepcących między sobą „To on?", „Kto by się spodziewał, że tu wróci", „Ależ panienka będzie zachwycona".

Nim się zorientował już znalazł się w przestronnym salonie. Niewątpliwie w ślizgońskim stylu. Czarne, skórzane kanapy i fotele stały wokół niedużego, szklanego stolika przy kominku. Przy ścianach stały liczne regały wypełnione książkami, zdjęciami i drobnymi bibelotami. Świece w czarnych kandelabrach rzucały delikatne, zielonkawe światło.

-Tu jest jak w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.- stwierdził siadając na kanapie. Rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem wywołując tym samym cichy chichot u kobiety.

-Wiem, że jesteś gryfonem, ale mam nadzieję, że ci ten wystrój nie przeszkadza.

-Pani żartuje? Jest świetny!- zapewnił ją gorliwie skupiając swoją uwagę na niej.

-Harry, nie mów do mnie pani. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną. Proszę, mów do mnie babciu lub ewentualnie po imieniu.

-Ee dobrze Cordelio- poprawił się szybko opuszczając głowę.

-Domyślam się, że masz wiele pytań, ja zresztą nie mniej, ale zaczekamy z tym do rana dobrze? Serpens pewnie też chciałby to usłyszeć i wyjaśnić niektóre rzeczy. Zresztą Sophie też jutro dotrze.

-Sophie?- zapytał w myślach przywołując obraz drzewa genealogicznego. Nikogo jednak nie znalazł o tym imieniu. No dobra była jedna, jednak teraz nie mogło być o niej mowy. W końcu tamta Sophie żyła dobre 200 lat temu.

-Nie wiesz kto to? Dumbledore nic ci nie powiedział?- zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona kobieta.

-Tak naprawdę dyrektor o niczym mi nigdy nie mówił. Wszystko przede mną ukrywa i zaczynam myśleć, że jeżeli sam przypadkiem nie natrafię na jakieś wskazówki i nie rozwiążę sprawy na własną rękę niczego się nie dowiem.- Harry zacisnął pięści na materiale spodni i spojrzał w ogień tlący się jeszcze na kominku. Ciekawe ilu jeszcze rzeczy ten stary drops mu nie powiedział? Co przed nim ukrywał i w ogóle jakim prawem to robił?

Pani Breinford sama musiała nad sobą mocno panować, żeby natychmiast nie napisać co najmniej wyjca do dyrektora, w którym wygarnęłaby wszystko co o nim myśli. Od dłuższego czasu, miała mu wiele do zarzucenia, ale teraz ten miłośnik szlam i mugoli zdecydowanie przesadził. Ale nie, teraz miała ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż wyrównywanie rachunków ze starym trzmielem.

-Spokojnie Harry, rano ci wszystko wyjaśnimy i dowiesz się o całej historii naszej rodziny. Domyślam się, że nikt ci nie wyjawił naszych tajemnic. No ale dobrze, to rano. Teraz marsz do łóżka. No chyba, że poczekasz jeszcze chwilę, aż skrzaty skończą przygotowywać dla ciebie posiłek - uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i potargała mu lekko jego czarne włosy.

-Nie, dziękuję. I tak nie byłbym teraz w stanie nic przełknąć- Harry leciutko się zarumienił i wstał z miejsca.

-Dobrze, w takim razie Maczku!- zawołał i po chwili u jej stóp pojawił się skrzat domowy ubrany w szmaragdową tunikę.

-Pani wzywała?- zapytał swoim piszczącym głosem, nosem dotykając podłogi.

-Tak, zaprowadź Harry'ego do jego nowego pokoju. Trzecia sypialnia- zarządziła. Skrzat kiwnął głową i ukłonił się przed gryfonem.

-Panicz pójdzie za Maczkiem.- zapiszczał i ruszył przez salon.

-Dobrze, dobranoc- pożegnał się z kobietą i wyszedł za swoim przewodnikiem.

-Tak dobranoc Harry- Cordelia uśmiechnęła się lekko i przywołała do siebie kawałek pergaminu, pióro i atrament szybko skrobiąc notatkę dla kilku osób. Lepiej powiadomić ich od razu. Nie ma sensu już dłużej zwlekać, wreszcie po tylu latach mogą się ujawnić.

-To tylko sen, na pewno zaraz obudzi mnie krzyk ciotki Petunii. Tak na pewno tak będzie- mruczał do siebie przekręcając się na drugi bok. Eh. A miał taki piękny sen. Dowiedział się, że ma rodzinę, zemścił się na Dursley'ach, odnalazł dom swoich dziadków, a rano miał się dowiedzieć całej prawdy. Jaka szkoda, że to nie rzeczywistość…

Poczuł jak ktoś nim poszturchuje. Tak to na pewno ciocia.

-Panicz Harry już wstanie. Panicz wstanie- coś zapiszczało mu przy uchu.

„Panicz? Ale czemu ktoś tak do mnie mówi?" szybko otworzył oczy i pierwsze co zobaczył to para dużych, brązowych oczu wpatrujących się w niego. Krzyknął i poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że z impetem wylądował na podłodze.

-Maczek przeprasza! Nie chciał przestraszyć panicza, ale panicz musi już wstawać. Za pół godziny będzie śniadanie, sir- skrzat zapiszczał gorliwie potrząsając głową.

-Dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko proszę nie mów tak do mnie. Samo Harry wystarczy- mruknął podnosząc się z podłogi. Stworzenie skłoniło się nisko i zniknęło z głośnym trzaskiem.

Czyli jednak to prawda? Nie przyśniło mu się to? Uszczypnął się, jednak obraz pokoju nie zniknął. Tak, zdecydowanie to była rzeczywistość. Na jego wychudzonej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Z pewnością, dziś zaczyna się nowy, oby szczęśliwszy rozdział w jego życiu.

Pospiesznie udał się do łazienki i zajął się poranną toaletą. Uprzednio oczywiście odczarował swój kufer. Założył ciemne spodnie i białą koszulę. Cóż były to jego najlepsze rzeczy, które normalnie służyły mu za bazę do mundurku. Co jak co, ale wolał się im nie pokazywać w zdecydowanie za dużych rzeczach po Dudley'u. Oj, przydałaby mu się wypad na Pokątną, ale po tym co zrobił, wątpił, że od tak pozwolą mu spacerować po sklepach. Eh, czemu zawsze musiał mieć pod górkę?

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pojawienie się skrzata.

-Panicz Harry gotowy?- zapytał kłaniając się.

-Już Ci mówiłem, żebyś używał tylko mojego imienia- warknął nieco zirytowany.

-Ale sir, my skrzaty musimy okazywać szacunek mieszkańcom tego domu, sir- zapewniał go na tyle żarliwie, że duże uszy załopotały niczym żagle na wietrze.

-Ehh niech ci będzie. Zaprowadzisz mnie na śniadanie?- zapytał po raz ostatni zerkając w lustro.

-Tak sir, proszę za mną- zapiszczał i razem ruszyli krętymi korytarzami. Harry przeklął w myślach. Jakim cudem ma zapamiętać cały schemat domu skoro tyle tu różnych korytarzy i klatek schodowych!

Wreszcie dotarli do dwuskrzydłowych, bogato rzeźbionych drzwi. Gdy tylko przed nimi stanęli, te otworzyły się ukazując wnętrze. Był tam zaledwie „malutki" stół mogący pomieścić co najmniej 15 osób, kominek i stary kredens.

W środku czekała już na niego dwójka ludzi. Oczywiście jedną z obecnych była Cordelia. Drugim zaś był już podstarzały mężczyzna. Jego brązowe włosy poprzeplatane były pasmami siwizny, lecz mimo to wcale nie przypominał starca. Bił od niego majestat, jak na prawdziwego arystokratę przystało. Gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg, przerwał swoją rozmowę z kobietą i zwrócił się ku niemu. Jego zielone oczy zatrzymały się na chłopaku i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo. Zupełnie jakby oceniając z kim ma do czynienia. Wreszcie, po minucie, która dla Pottera ciągnęła się całą wieczność, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i rozłożył ręce niczym do uścisku.

-Harry chłopcze, podejdź do nas. Nie denerwuj się- powiedział nad wyraz miłym tonem i gdy tylko młodzieniec zbliżył się do nich, uściskał go serdecznie.

-Jak pewnie się domyślasz, jestem Serpens Breinford, twój dziadek. Niech no ja ci się przyjrzę. Sama skóra i kości. Co ta Petunia sobie myśli! Spokojnie, sprawimy, że szybki wrócisz do formy. A teraz siadaj, mamy wiele do omówienia po śniadaniu- Harry był zaskoczony taką wylewnością ze strony mężczyzny. Dobra, rozumiał, że są rodziną i w ogóle, ale nie spodziewał się, że z marszu go zaakceptują i okażą mu swego rodzaju troskę. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jego wnętrzu i nic już nie mógł poradzić na szeroki uśmiech, jaki wkradł mu się na twarz. Szybko zajął, jak przypuszczał, swoje miejsce i zabrał się za jedzenie. Od bardzo dawna nie widział tylu smakołyków na raz. Zupełnie jak na ucztach w Hogwarcie. Ciekawe, czy posiłki zawsze tak tu wyglądają?

Przez całe śniadanie nikt się nie odezwał. Mimo to, nie czuć było tej przytłaczającej ciszy, jakiej by się było można spodziewać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Harry czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze w tej atmosferze. Zupełnie wystarczała mu sama obecność tej dwójki. Więc to takie uczucie mieć normalny dom…

Po posiłku, pan Breinford zaprowadził ich do salonu, gdzie zajął jeden z foteli przy kominku. Cordelia usiadła na kolejnym, a Harry spoczął na kanapie tak, by mógł ich dobrze widzieć.

-Więc Harry, wiem, że chciałbyś od razu się wszystkiego dowiedzieć i obiecuję ci, że tak się stanie, ale najpierw chciałbym zadać ci kilka pytań. Jak się dowiedziałeś?- zaczął rzeczowo Serpens uważnie przyglądając się nastolatkowi.

Harry westchnął cicho i przymknął oczy przywołując do siebie wszystkie wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch dni.

-To był czysty przypadek. I od razu mówię, że nie wiem zbyt dużo. Wuj Vernon miał przyjmować wieczorem gości. Musiałem więc zejść im z oczu i jak zwykle udawać, że nie istnieję. Ciotka Petunia na ten czas zamknęła mnie na strychu z nakazem dokładnego wysprzątania go. W gruncie rzeczy to dobrze, że to zrobiła. Na dworze strasznie padało, a nie miałem ochoty pielić grządek, gdy woda lałaby mi się po plecach. W każdym razie, kiedy układałem pudła potknąłem się i wysypałem zawartość jednego z nich na podłogę. To były rzeczy mojej mamy. Znalazłem jej pamiętnik z którego wypadł jakiś list. Było to drzewo genealogiczne od was. Nawet nie wiecie jak byłem zaskoczony, gdy go zobaczyłem. Do tej pory wszyscy mi wmawiali, że mama była z mugolskiej rodziny, a tu się okazuje, że nie tylko była czarownicą, ale też wywodziła się ze starej rodziny czystej krwi. No i ciotka, która jest charłakiem. Nigdy o tym nie mówiła. – Harry na chwilę zamilkł zbierając się w sobie. Teraz była ta najgorsza część, panicznie bał się reakcji swoich dziadków. To zabawne, dopiero co ich poznał, a już obawiał się tego, że znowu wykreślą go ze swojego życia. Co by wtedy zrobił? Gdzie by się udał? Nie miał pojęcia.

-Poczekałem, aż goście wyjdą. Wtedy wróciłem do pokoju, spakowałem swoje wszystkie rzeczy i dopadłem ich w salonie. Ja.. ja ich torturowałem, żeby wyznali mi prawdę. Poraniłem wujka i omal nie zabiłem kuzyna.- wyjąknął chowając twarz w dłoniach. Trząsł się. Samo wspomnienie tego napawało go obrzydzeniem do siebie. Wtedy poczuł czyjąś rękę obejmującą go.

-Harry, nie zadręczaj się. Jeżeli to był jedyny sposób, by ci wyjawili te i tak szczątkowe informacje to było warto. Spokojnie, my cię nie zostawimy, no już nie płacz- Cordelia przytuliła go do siebie, dając mu to ciepło, którego teraz tak potrzebował. Jeszcze przez chwilę łkał starając się zapanować nad sobą.

-Potem, ktoś mnie ogłuszył. Jak się okazało byli to dwaj śmeirciozercy. Zabrali mnie do domu jednego z nich i tam zajęli się mną.

-To stąd miałeś te bandaże? Czemu w ogóle musiałeś je nosić?- zapytała kobieta delikatnie przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach.

-Ja… znaczy… eh. Wuj Vernon ostatnio ma problemy w pracy, a ja jestem jego ulubionym przedmiotem do odreagowywania. Od bardzo dawna Dursley'owie traktowali mnie gorzej od skrzata domowego. Musiałem wykonywać dla nich wszelkie prace domowe, a dopóki nie dostałem swojego listu z Hogwartu mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami- wyznał cicho podciągając kolana pod brodę.

-Co! Zabiję ich! Ich i Dumbledore'a! Ten stary piernik zapewniał nas, że masz się dobrze i jesteś szczęśliwy! Nikt nie powinien dorastać w takich warunkach!- ryknął mężczyzna gwałtownie wstając z fotela.

-Zaraz, to wy wiedzieliście, że mieszkam u Dursley'ów? Dlaczego nigdy mnie nie odwiedziliście, czy chociaż nie napisaliście?- zapytał Harry z wyraźną nutą wyrzutu w głosie.

-To nie tak, że nie chcieliśmy. Uwierz nam Harry, często myśleliśmy o tym, by cię zabrać do nas i nie raz prosiliśmy o to dyrektora. Ten jednak zawsze nam odmawiał i blokował wszelkie możliwości kontaktowania się z tobą. Obiecał nam, że wyzna ci prawdę, gdy pójdziesz do szkoły. Gdy to się stało wmówił nam, że nie chcesz mieć z nami nic wspólnego. A teraz się okazuj, że nie tylko milczał jak zaklęty, ale okłamał nas wszystkich.

-Że co zrobił? Jak śmiał! Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił, w zasadzie do wczoraj byłem przekonany, że moją jedyną rodziną są Dursleyowie. Zabije go, zabiję tego starego miłośnika dropsów!- krzyknął, nie zauważając nawet, że na szybie pojawiły się delikatne rysy.

-Harry spokojnie, też chce to zrobić, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw musisz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. My zresztą też. Jestem ciekawa ile jeszcze rzeczy ten stary głupiec przed nami zataił. – warknęła kobieta zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

-Może powiesz nam co było daje?- zachęcił chłopaka dziadek, na powrót siadając w fotelu.

-No dobrze. Więc jeden ze śmierciożerców wyleczył mnie. Kiedy się ocknąłem uznałem, że nie zostanę u nich ani minuty dłużej i uciekłem. Wezwałem Błędnego Rycerza i przyjechałem prosto tutaj. Resztę już znacie- powiedział już spokojniejszym tonem.

-Cóż, teraz już wiemy na czym stoimy. Maczku!- zawołał mężczyzna.

-Pan wzywał?

-Tak, sprowadź tu Sophie, chce, żeby też to usłyszała- skrzat kiwnął głową i już go nie było.

-Kim ona jest?- zapytał chłopak.

-Zaraz się dowiesz. I to będzie kolejny powód, za który musimy się zemścić.- powiedział tajemniczo pocierając palcami kąciki oczu.

Przez najbliższe kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. Wreszcie, gdy Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać i chciał zadać pytanie, płomienie w kominku przybrały zielony kolor i po chwili wypadła z nich jakaś dziewczyna. Była niewysoka, a długie czarne włosy miękko opadały jej na ramiona.

-Co się stało?- zapytała otrzepując się z sadzy. Podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie. Natychmiast pobladła zatrzymując się w pół ruchu. Jej zielone oczy patrzyły z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka.

-Musisz wreszcie kogoś poznać. Harry, to jest właśnie Sophie, twoja siostra bliźniaczka. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko obserwując reakcję nastolatków.

-C..co? Kto?- wyjąknął oniemiały gryfon. Jak to, jego siostra? I do tego bliźniaczka! Nie to nie możliwe.

-Ale ja jestem jedynakiem- wyrwało mu się. Nie zdecydowanie to musi być jakaś pomyłka.

-Jesteście pewni?- Sophie zapytała dorosłych, ciągle jednak nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. Ci jedynie kiwnęli głową i uśmiechnęli się lekko. To jej wystarczyło. W następnej chwili rzuciła się na Harry'ego, tuląc się do niego i cicho szlochając.

-Nareszcie, Merlinie nareszcie tu jesteś! Czekałam tak długo! Mówili nam, że nie chcesz mieć z nami nic wspólnego, ale wiedziałam, że to nie prawda. Harry tak się cieszę, tak się cieszę!- zawyła jeszcze mocniej wtulając się w niego.

Potter niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. W głowie miał kompletny mętlik. Jak to możliwe, że nie wiedział o tak ważnej rzeczy? Przecież ktoś powinien mu powiedzieć, że ma siostrę, no i w ogóle jak to możliwe, że jej do tej pory nie spotkał? Delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał w jej zapłakane oczy, które teraz wydawały się być jeszcze bardziej zielone.

-Przepraszam, czy ktoś zechce mi wreszcie wytłumaczyć co się tu dzieje?- zapytał zdezorientowany.

-Właśnie, też chcę poznać tą historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Proszę, nie ukrywajcie już niczego – poprosiła dziewczyna i odkleiła się od Harry'ego. Zaraz jednak usiadła przy jego boku ocierając łzy.

-Dobrze, czas byście oboje poznali całą prawdę. Proszę was jednak, by nic co zostało tu powiedziane nie dotarło do niepożądanych uszu. –Oboje kiwnęli głową i skupili się na swoim dziadku.

-Cóż zacznijmy od samego początku. Rodzina Breinfordów należy do jednego z najstarszych rodów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Od zawsze byliśmy potężni i szanowani, a wielu z nas osiągało sukcesy w różnych dziedzinach magii. Zawsze tez pozostawaliśmy neutralni. Nie mieszaliśmy się w liczne wojny, a przynajmniej nie robiliśmy tego oficjalnie. Zawsze jednak, po cichu kibicowaliśmy którejś ze stron. Nigdy jednak, nie pomagaliśmy. W ten sposób zdobyliśmy szacunek i władzę. Aż do czasu pierwszej wielkiej wojny. Nasz ród był po stronie Grinewalda. Metody Dumbledore'a, choć zdawały się szlachetniejsze nie były niczym innym jak dobrze zakamuflowanym terrorem. Fanatycy tej „jasnej strony" szli na rzeź jak głupcy, choć cała wojna nie miała sensu. Na początku były to zwykłe porachunki między dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami, ale Trzmiel oczywiście zaczął głosić swoje jakże wspaniałe hasła, które pociągnęły za sobą setki czarodziei, prowadząc ich ku bezsensownej śmierć. Uczynił z Grinewalda kozła ofiarnego przyklejając mu etykietę tego złego. A wszystko po to, by jego występki nie zostały zauważone. W imię „Większego dobra" jak to mawiali. W każdym razie, my Breinfordowie po raz pierwszy włączyliśmy się do walk. Wielu z nas poległo, ale przynajmniej przyczyniliśmy się do szybszego zakończenia tego absurdu. Nasz sojusznik przegrał, o czym nie dał nam zapomnieć ten miłośnik dropsów. Przez niego musieliśmy zacząć się ukrywać, o ile nie chcieliśmy stracić wszystkiego. Kilka lat po wojnie urodziłem się ja. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie możemy żyć tak jak chcemy przez jednego czarodzieja. Postanowiłem więc to zmienić i w przyszłości zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy, by się zemścić. – zrobił krótką przerwę w czasie której przywołał do siebie szklankę whisky. Nie było mu łatwo mówić o tym wszystkim, ale wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila, gdy mógł wyrzucić swoje żale.

-Kilka razy stanąłem do pojedynków z Dumbledorem, z których niestety nie wynikło nic dobrego. Straciliśmy naszą pozycję, a świat czarodziejów uznał naszą rodzinę za mrocznych czarodziejów. Wtedy też pojawił się Tom. Przekonywał nas do tego, byśmy opowiedzieli się po jego stronie i wreszcie odzyskali to co nam się należy, szacunek i prestiż. Razem z Cordelią przyłączyliśmy się do niego. Oczywiście nie oficjalnie, mimo to wspieraliśmy go zarówno finansowo jak i naszymi koneksjami z dawnych lat. Za namową Riddle'a zawarłem zawieszenie broni z Dropsem i wszystko potoczyło się już całkiem gładko. Do czasu. Gdy Cordelia była w ciąży z Petunią, nasz dom zaatakowali aurorzy. Ledwo udało nam się uciec stamtąd żywym. Wszyscy uznali nas za zmarłych więc postanowiliśmy nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Zamieszkaliśmy w tym domu nakładając na niego wszystkie możliwe zabezpieczenia, na jakie tylko było nas stać. Kiedy Lily miała iść do Hogwartu zaczęliśmy udawać mugoli. Tak było łatwiej. Zresztą to była też jej sugestia. Zrobiliśmy to dla Petunii by czuła się lepiej. Mimo to, ona gdy tylko była w stanie się całkowicie usamodzielnić, odeszła od nas zrywając kontakt z całym magicznym światem. To była jej decyzja. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

-Dumbledore, gdy tylko zobaczył Lily zrozumiał, co się stało. Podstępem zmusił nas do ujawnienia się przed nim i wyjawienia mu prawdy. Jak się domyślacie, nie był zachwycony tym, że udało się nam go oszukać. Znowu groził nam prześladowaniami jeżeli tylko się ujawnimy. To były ciężkie czasy, na szczęście Tom znowu wyciągnął do nas rękę. Nie wiedział wtedy, że mamy córkę czarownicę. Postanowiliśmy to wykorzystać. Lily zgodziła się i sama zaoferowała, że na własną rękę zdobędzie zaufanie Toma. Zaczęła zabiegać o jego względy. Wreszcie jej się to udało, i gdy stanęła przed jego obliczem, za naszą namową wyjawiła mu prawdę. Bez problemu zajęła miejsce u jego boku. W końcu była utalentowana i śliczna.

-Zaraz chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wy jak i moja mama jesteście śmierciożercami?- Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. To dlatego był tu Glizdogon, to dlatego nie przeszkadzało im to, że omal nie zabił Dursley'ów czy to, że trafił w łapy popleczników Voldemorta. W czarnowłosym narastała złość, poczuł się zdradzony, oszukany i to w najgorszy możliwy sposób.

-Spokojnie Harry, nie nikt z naszej rodziny nie nosi Mrocznego Znaku. Usiądź i daj mi dokończyć, a wszystkiego się dowiesz.- chłopak bezładnie opadł na kanapę, próbują wyrównać oddech.

-Dobrze wracając do opowieści. Lily stała się bardzo bliska Tomowi. Poważnie zaczęliśmy rozważać zerwanie zaręczyn z Potterem i oddanie jej pod skrzydła Riddle'a. Przy nim rozkwitała, niemal promieniała szczęściem. I tak było aż do końca szkoły. Zaraz po jej zakończeniu miała się spotkać z Jamesem i oficjalnie się z nim rozstać. Do niczego takiego nie doszło. Jak się dowiedzieliśmy Potter od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że coś się święci i gdy Lily chciała go zostawić, rzucił na nią zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że nie mogła mu się sprzeciwić. Zmusił ja do ślubu i pracy na rzecz zakonu. Gdy zaszła z wami w ciążę, zaklęcie na tyle osłabło, że udało jej się napisać do nas list wyjaśniający co się stało. Lily nie użalała się nad sobą, ale ta wiadomość była tak dramatyczna, że musieliśmy ruszyć jej na ratunek. Oczywiście Tom postanowił nam pomóc. Zależało mu na niej, więc nic dziwnego, że chciał zabić Pottera za to co jej zrobił. Udało się nam ją odnaleźć dopiero, gdy was urodziła. Włamaliśmy się do Świętego Mungo i niezauważeni wykradliśmy Sophie. Była na innym oddziale, gdyż chorowała. To nam pozwoliło ją zabrać. Ty byłaś znacznie bardziej chroniony. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować wykrycia. I tak Dumbledore domyślił się kto stał za zniknięciem dziewczynki i ukrył Potterów w dolinie Godryka. Glizdogon wyjawił wasze miejsce pobytu i Tom ruszył na ratunek. Nie przebiegło to jednak dokładnie tak, jak ci opowiadał Drops. Gdy Riddle wpadł do domu szybko zabił Jamesa. Następnie udał się na górę, by zabrać ciebie i Lily ze sobą. Wtedy w budynku pojawił się Dumbledore. Wywinęła się między nimi walka. Tom przypadkiem zabił naszą córkę. Zaklęcie się odbiło i ugodziło w nią. Trzmiel to wykorzystał i uderzył avadą w Voldemorta, jednocześnie trafiając też ciebie. Dlatego masz tę bliznę i przeżyłeś. To był tylko cóż odłamek promienia. Przez to też wasze dusze się połączyły na chwilę, a Tom nie umarł.

-Wybacz, że ci przerwę, ale skoro tak naprawdę było, to czemu później Voldemort próbował mnie zabić tyle razy?- zapytał gryfon czując jak powoli zaczyna boleć go głowa.

-Harry zastanów się, co tak naprawdę się działo. Na pierwszym roku zaatakował cię Quirrell, który oszalał i nie poradził sobie z mroczną naturą swojego Pana, na drugim walczyłeś ze wspomnieniem zapisanym w dzienniku, kiedy Tom był w szkole. To była zupełnie inna osoba, niż ta, którą znałeś. Dalej na czwartym Tom, chciał jedynie twojej krwi by się w pełni odrodzić. A co do waszego pojedynku, przecież nie musiał się odbywać. A w zasadzie nie miał się kończyć twoją śmiercią. W zeszłym roku, znowu wtrącił się Dumbledore i dlatego musiałeś walczyć. Jak więc widzisz, na dobrą sprawę Voldemort nigdy nie chciał cię zabić.

W sumie było w tym sporo racji i Harry niechętnie musiał się zgodzić z tą opinią. Gdy zebrało się ze sobą te wszystkie fakty to faktycznie, poza tym pojedynkiem na cmentarzu, Tom nigdy nie chciał go zamordować. Owszem torturował i w ogóle ale mimo wszystko to właśnie on, Harry prowokował go do tego. Czyżby aż tak manipulował nim Drops, że pchał go prosto w ręce potencjalnego kata.

-Ja.. ja musze to wszystko przemyśleć. Nie wiem czemu, ale wierzę wam. Wiem, że jesteście szczerzy i przedstawiliście mi wszystko tak jak było naprawdę. Ale to zmienia całe moje życie, to w co wierzyłem okazuje się być kłamstwem, albo jedynie półprawdą. Nie wiem co robić. Może i faktycznie Voldemort nie chciał mnie wtedy zabić, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wiele przez niego wycierpiałem. Nie oczekujcie ode mnie, że od tak stanę po jego stronie. Ale jedno jest pewne, zemszczę się na Dumbledore'rze. Za to wszystko, za te kłamstwa, za te cierpienia, zapłaci mi za to- spojrzał hardo na zebranych, a jego oczy na kilka chwil stały się szkarłatne.

-Harry, nie oczekujemy od ciebie, że staniesz po stronie Toma. Pozostań neutralny jeżeli chcesz, ale proszę nie rób nic głupiego. Zbyt długo czekaliśmy, żeby cię odzyskać. – szepnęła Cordelia z niepewnym uśmiechem.

-Postaram się, a teraz wybaczcie, ale pójdę do siebie, muszę to sobie poukładać.- po czym odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie.

-I tak dobrze to przyjął… Sophie co się stało?- zapytała kobieta zerkając na swoją wnuczkę. Ta bowiem cała się trzęsła zaciskając ręce kurczowo na materiale spódnicy.

-Ja, ja po prostu nie rozumiem, jak ktoś mógł mu wyrządzić tyle złego. Nienawidzę ich za to! Nasza rodzina straciła wszystko przez tego jednego starca, odebrał mi brata, więził go i wykorzystywał na swój własny sposób. A po co? Tylko po to, by mieć władzę. Zrobię wszystko, by zapłacił nam za to i obiecuję, że sprawie, że Harry wreszcie zazna trochę szczęścia z nami, z prawdziwą rodziną- jej głos był twardy, nieustępliwy zupełnie jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Tak, osiągnie to co zaplanowała i wreszcie wszystko będzie takie jak być powinno.


End file.
